


Put It Up

by EchoShim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, Top Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim





	1. Chapter 1

湄拉推着行李箱慢悠悠走出VIP通道，不出意外望见了那道熟悉的身影。她暂时遗弃了箱子跑过去与对方拥抱。  
“你还是这么好闻。”  
鼻间的青草柑橘香中拧着一股若有似无的清甜花香，着实让人沉醉。  
奥姆拍了拍她的后脑勺，放开人上前拿了行李同朋友一起离开机场。这位富家大小姐为了采风去撒哈拉沙漠住了三个月，当真是有钱有闲的典范。  
“今天怎么没用信息素香水？不怕突然窜出来个彪形大汉把你拖进小树林里奸污了？”  
“也就你的狗鼻子能闻到这股已经不能再淡的味道，”奥姆用余光瞥了一眼副驾，“你不是说想吃海鲜吗？去水产中心需要喷那玩意儿？”  
“这个世界啊，”湄拉连连摇头，“A装B，O装A，生活全靠抑制剂。”  
“就你有嘴。”  
奥姆在分化后的第十年依旧很难接受自己是个Omega的事实。他微不可察地叹口气，将车开上了高架桥，直奔海岸。

“你找什么呢？”  
进了海腥味浓重的市场，奥姆看见湄拉东张西望一脸寻觅，不由拉住她手臂问道。  
“我在找传说中那个特别帅的强A摊主，”她搂上对方脖子，“说不定你们俩能看对眼。”  
大龄处男沉默了，而后就近下了单，眼看摊主派人抱了那一大箱海产走向停车场，他不由分说地拽人离开。  
“这都什么年代了，你不会真的要回老家结婚吧？”  
她带着点牢骚揽上对方的腰，将被胁迫的姿态转为甜腻情侣状。奥姆刚想开口反驳就在海风狂烈的码头嗅到一股沉香与乌木的味道。湄拉也闻到了，她环视一圈寻找气味来源，转头看到个头发蓬乱的高大男子拿着瓶啤酒从海边酒吧出来，慢慢走向市场入口。  
亚瑟从两人旁边走过，收回从刚才起一直落在奥姆身上粘稠又灼热的目光，留下句“红发妞儿真可爱”的调侃就进了市场去看摊儿。  
“这可真是太巧了，”她拍了拍对方的屁股，“要他全部资料吗？”  
奥姆听完当即迈开长腿大步流星走向停车场。湄拉在青年身后小跑着追上，一跃而起伏到他肩头撒娇。

“真的，你考虑一下嘛。”  
他将明显喝高了的湄拉塞给黑衣冷面的保镖，对方趴在车窗上醉态可掬地冲自己挥手，嘴里还不停地往外倒着胡言乱语。  
奥姆捂上她的嘴，让保镖把大小姐从车窗钳走。看到湄拉不满地用指甲划着玻璃，他心情忽然很好，赶紧让司机开车走。车队整齐地离开别墅群，奥姆走进院子，剪了一捧新鲜的香槟玫瑰带进客厅。  
他仰在沙发上喝着剩下的白葡萄酒，那股极具侵略性的味道似乎又在鼻腔里蔓延开来。男人高耸的眉骨，金黄的瞳孔，还有健壮手臂上一排整齐的纹身图案深刻地仿佛烙进心底。这种因情欲引发的悸动有点可恶。奥姆在迷蒙与清醒的边缘走到厨房从冰箱里取出支抑制剂推进手臂里。这个牌子药性温和可长期注射，却不能压制发情期时的燥乱——真到那时候需要效果更强的针剂保证无忧。他将空掉的玻璃瓶丢进垃圾桶，去了二楼冲澡。

重逢来得不算太晚。  
奥姆从上一轮的敬酒中成功生还，去厕所放水洗脸准备再战那帮完成项目后原形毕露的孙子们。他在走出拐角时撞进了一丛悠远的草木香中。  
虽然这股人造Alpha的信息素味道完美无缺，但依旧不能彻底掩盖对方身体里凝聚多年的清甜味道。亚瑟被人轻轻推开肩膀，面前是刚见过不久的青年。  
他连连说着“抱歉”，准备开溜时却被占了便宜。被光明正大摸了屁股的奥姆有点生气，借着酒精赋予的冲动，他把亚瑟推到墙上狠狠揉了把男人腿间鼓起的一包，这才抖擞精神出了洗手间。  
这个装Alpha的可口Omega，有点意思。亚瑟回味一番刚才指间的绝妙触感，这才进去解决内急。

庆功宴后狼藉遍地的包间里，奥姆尚算清醒地结账叫代驾，将失去行动力的醉鬼们依次安排得明明白白。他踩在走廊地毯上有点脚软，但脸上只有一层薄红，眼神也没有多涣散。多年锻炼出的酒量不说千杯不醉，最起码能挡住几个不怕死来灌酒的。  
他站在大堂里思考是叫代驾还是让湄拉来捞自己，拿着手机犹疑不决时被人拍了下肩膀。  
“先生，要代驾吗？”  
是那个网红海鲜贩子。  
奥姆瞥了他一眼：“业余的，不要。”  
“就当日行一善？刚给朋友付了酒钱，现在身上一个硬币都没，回不了家。”  
“您这位‘海王’不是名声在外吗？游回去，”奥姆嘴上这么说着，却掏了钥匙丢给对方，“市场价。还有，你真的没喝酒？”  
“我保证，只喝了一扎橙汁。”

亚瑟坐进保时捷的驾驶座，从后视镜里看到奥姆扯松了领带。虽然很想这人坐在身边，但自己跟他的确是司机与乘客，也不算失礼。  
“地址。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯别墅区，A-7。”  
“有钱人。”  
他假装没看见方向盘上的车标，踩了油门驶出地下停车场。  
直到沿路霓虹灯五彩斑斓的光打在脸上，奥姆才回了一句：“家里买的。”  
“这回答容易造成绑架事件。”  
奥姆闻言止不住笑：“你可以试试。”  
不用提及奥瓦克斯的大名，单单湄拉家里有警局的人就够这小子喝一壶的了。他从车门置物格里拿出瓶依云，拧开灌了两口。  
金色的瞳从后视镜中望见自青年下巴滴落的一颗水珠，止不住地漾开点波澜。

奥姆揉揉鼻子，车内的排风系统很好，对方的信息素味道浓度适中，配着自己身上的香水味简直是相得益彰。都说同一款香水用久了在皮肤上会留下印记，这么多年过去，几乎能以假乱真。身上的木质香型沉稳悠长，与面前这位Alpha张扬狂野的味道简直云泥之别。他能想象出男人在欢场中游走一圈后随之拜倒的不计其数的猎物。也就在这时，奥姆才意识到自己将这个可能已经看穿自己真实第二性别的Alpha亲手放进了这处密闭的空间。他坐直身体从后视镜中盯着专心驾驶的男人，目光炯炯。亚瑟轻轻抬眼应了一下，马上又直视路况。  
“我这没特殊服务，放心。”  
奥姆重新倚回靠背，假意低头盯着手机。亚瑟望见他缓和的面部轮廓，嘴角带笑地随导航指引左转。

“停这里就行，我自己开进去。”  
亚瑟应了一声，在别墅的花园大门前踩下刹车。奥姆下车走到驾驶座一侧，拿出钱包取了两张钞票递给对方。  
“钱就不要了，”男人边说边扯过他的手腕，“让我抱一下。”  
拥抱很短，奥姆来不及推拒。对方也只窝在他颈窝深吸完一口气，随即重归安全距离。  
“走了。”亚瑟迈开步子，伸臂向后摆手。  
“你还真游回去？别墅区的海滩是人造的。”  
“刚刚发现还有点钱，”他双手抄在牛仔裤后兜里，回身看着奥姆，“晚安。”  
奥姆将钞票塞回钱包丢到副驾上，坐进车里等铁艺大门缓缓开启。他看着外后视镜里逐渐走远的人影，闭眼细嗅车内残留的乌木香味。

他喝了半杯温热的蜂蜜水，酒后的晕眩感渐渐涌了上来。衣服沿路脱了一地，奥姆走进盥洗室拧开花洒冲去身上浓厚的酒气。  
百密一疏。千不该万不该在上周末跟湄拉去码头时没喷信息素香水，即使自身味道在这么多年抑制下已经很淡了，即使是在海腥味满满的水产中心。但天赋异禀的Alpha会探明这一切。他很奇怪在如今这个按第二性别划分三六九等的社会，那样强悍的一个Alpha会甘于经营海鲜摊。一切都是自己错了，错在不够谨慎，疏忽了这种微乎其微的可能。  
奥姆洗完澡，抬了手腕在鼻间细闻。在常用的香水味道之中，一股清甜的花香幽幽绽放。湄拉说这味道好闻到没天理，自己却有点厌恶。他应该是睥睨众人的顶级Alpha，但无可奈何于天意弄人。狮子依旧是狮子，但在某种意义上，是只雌的。

“我可以进来吗？”  
他在隔天半上午接到了湄拉的电话。  
“为什么不能进来？”  
对方有自己别墅全套的钥匙，随时都可以如入无人之境。  
“怕你不方便。”  
他从手机那端听到大门开启，一阵清脆的高跟鞋敲击地面声紧接着传来。

“你太让我失望了，还以为你昨晚能开张呢。”  
奥姆给她榨了杯橙汁，听到对方坦诚着卖友行径，心中再次印证世间不会有那么多巧合。  
“你们俩应该搞到一起才对。”  
“别，”湄拉靠在沙发扶手上，腰身拧成一个好看的弧度，“我此生心愿是拥有一个你这样的Omega。”  
“那我们凑合过算了。”他端杯喝了一口拿铁。  
“跟你认识太久，没感觉。”  
“也是，”奥姆不住点头，“我也不想被一个吃玫瑰花的蠢女人标记，哪怕她很美。”  
“我家那糟老头子肯定想跟马瑞斯家联姻，才把我什么糗事都跟你说，我都多大了，还把陈芝麻烂谷子的三岁过往献宝一样跟你讲。”  
奥姆笑着打开对方带来的brunch，刚咬了一口熏火腿帕尼尼，又被苦心劝谏。  
“跟他睡又不吃亏，你干嘛端着？”  
“是不吃亏，可能还赚了，”他扯了张纸巾擦了擦嘴角，“但我没有419的习惯。”  
“那就谈恋爱嘛，你知道人家有多优秀吗？”  
“我连他的名字都不知道。”  
“亚瑟·库瑞，”湄拉划拉着手机屏幕，“要听身高体重三围，还有不可描述的预测尺寸吗？”  
“你们怎么连网红的隐私都要挖？”  
“你懂什么，这是乐趣。”

两人你来我往的斗嘴被门铃声中断。  
奥姆起身走到玄关看见监控里的穆克略带局促地站在门口，不由开始头疼。他也没别的办法，只能开门让人进来。  
“是你的小迷弟吗？”湄拉趴在沙发靠背上，一脸看热闹不嫌事大的兴奋之色。  
“是他。”  
奥姆推开主屋的大门，看见穆克提着蛋糕与花走进庭中。

三人围坐茶几，缄口不言。奥姆中途接到个电话，随后走到屋外与对方详谈。一时间只剩了湄拉与穆克大眼瞪小眼。  
她看了看神色略显落寞的人，忍不住开口：“你也别追着奥姆不撒手了，他是Alpha，肯定不会接受你的求爱。”  
“可我想跟你一样。”穆克看着湄拉提包旁的一串钥匙，意有所指。  
“我又不会把他给强上了，但你可能会，”她向前坐了坐，伸手拍着对方肩头，“别在这一棵树上吊死，放眼去看看森林。”  
他无奈地点点头：“那我先走了。”  
湄拉眼见穆克离开前还恋恋不舍地回头望着奥姆的背影，腮帮子有点酸。  
“行了，回来吧，他走了。”  
她走到落地窗前敲了敲玻璃，把早早结束通话在后院假装看风景的人喊了进来。奥姆瘫在沙发上不住揉着太阳穴，酒好像还没有完全醒。  
“我们去海边兜兜风怎么样？”湄拉提议。  
“你要把我弄去见亚瑟？”  
“这难道不是拒绝追求者最好的方法？就是要编瞎话，你们两个Alpha看对眼儿了。”  
有理有据，无法反驳。况且自己真的有点迷恋对方身上的味道。年纪一把的人也没什么好害羞的。他点点头，任凭被湄拉挽着手臂离开别墅，驱车前往海岸。

 

海港酒吧在白天仿佛栖息树干之上的夜鹰，收敛了夜间飞行时舒展的双翼，临海而眠。一对俊男靓女在户外的遮阳伞下要了两杯软饮小坐。湄拉将一头红发随意编了条鞭子垂在胸前，她搅着杯中的混合果汁，眯眼看向白沙与海水的交界。  
“你要相信，我跟亚瑟只是网友，交流全看缘分。”  
她昨晚摸到亚瑟的ins，看见网红吐槽了一句要去酒吧捞人——那里也是奥姆跟下属们聚会的地方，就抱着试试看的态度给男人发了条私信。  
“你可是比我妈都操心我的婚事。”奥姆靠在椅背上，语调轻快，似乎心结已解。  
“不敢当不敢当。”  
湄拉想起对方复杂的家庭情况，叉起一块芒果在眼前转，根本没打算吃。

亚瑟走上岸将T恤搭在肩头，准备去老熟人的酒吧喝一杯。  
“介意我坐这儿吗？”男人说完已经坐到了奥姆身边，伸手抓了块西瓜吃。  
奥姆觉得到目前为止，他们两个只能走肾。


	2. Chapter 2

难得朝九晚五上下班的奥姆在等红绿灯时注意到西天的绮丽。  
他平常其实很少这么留心生活。青年曾自我总结，奥姆·马瑞斯是个好下属好上司，更是个过日子循规蹈矩毫无情趣的人。如果不是有湄拉时常挖自己出去或来家里鸠占鹊巢，闲暇时的自己真的很自闭。  
奥姆重新踩下油门驶向家中，刚才短暂的出神让他看破了自己突然伤春悲秋的原因。周末傍晚海滩的夕阳映照在亚瑟发间臂膀，将从胸膛滚落的咸涩海水染成金色的珠泪。男人是个优秀至极的Alpha，睡了稳赚不赔，更何况一早决定只走肾，419似乎也顺理成章。他想起几天前跟湄拉的对话，打脸声在脑海里啪啪回响单曲循环。

亚瑟收到那条短信时，正准备在酒吧开启新一晚的醉生梦死。三天打鱼两天晒网，说的就是这位网红摊主，要不是迷妹们的订单不少，这人迟早关店大吉。  
他看着手机屏幕，一脸玩味的笑。酒保很少看到对方如此表情，探头想瞟一眼，却被亚瑟伸掌捂脸推回原位。  
“奔去约炮的狼崽子真是拦都拦不住。”酒保看着匆匆离开的人，如此感慨道。

奥姆有点紧张，因为第一次约人，因为存疑对方是否应邀。他出了电梯走进酒店顶层的长廊，脚步一如既往的稳健，手心却诚实地起了层薄汗。青年掏出房卡，“滴”地一声后，他终于下定决心，推门进屋一气呵成。奥姆走过套间的客厅，只有夜风撩起窗纱的声响。他径直去了卧室，依旧无人。  
“送的香槟不错。”  
亚瑟举着空杯从露台进了室内，恰到好处地截住了以为被放鸽子的人。他看着黑色西装穿得一丝不苟的奥姆，有点恶性质地想把对方按在客厅地上先来一炮。话一出口还是拐了个大弯。  
“你先洗我先洗？”  
“我先。”  
青年迈开一步从门口跨进室内，表情有些扭曲地进了全玻璃搭建的洗手间。亚瑟提了那瓶冰桶里的香槟倚在门边自斟自饮，面色愉悦地欣赏对方脱干净衣服，而后站到花洒下拧开水流。  
奥姆从进来就一直背对玻璃墙，如今面壁洗澡眼盯脚尖。他有点后悔自己之前一时的精虫上脑，落了个如芒在背的色情下场。马瑞斯家的少爷从懂事起就拒绝了仆人们帮其洗澡，没想到二十多年后重温了类似光景。奥姆动作僵硬地冲去头发上的泡沫，又挤出些沐浴露涂遍全身再快速地冲洗干净。他关上花洒，将睡袍系带认真绑好才出了浴室。  
“新的。”  
亚瑟递给青年一杯香槟。他从奥姆穿上衣服时就去了客厅倒酒。浑身都还湿漉漉的人接过淡金色的酒水，垂眸慢慢喝着。  
男人看着对方如此反应，不由怀疑：“你不会还是个处吧？”  
被狠狠瞪了一眼的人识趣地噤声。自己是对处男没什么执念，但是总会因此有一点心潮澎湃。亚瑟重新拧开水龙头洗澡，大咧咧地如四下无人。而事实上，奥姆的确也没去看他。  
青年茫然捏着香槟杯几乎称得上是手足无措，他坐在床尾静听那些水声哗啦，一声声仿佛上刑场前渐渐迫近的倒计时。很快，浴室重归寂静，奥姆甚至不由自主地皱眉闭眼。  
亚瑟仅仅在胯间缠了条浴巾就赤脚走向床边。他取走奥姆手中紧紧捏着的酒杯放到床前圆桌上，又拿了条干燥的毛巾给对方轻轻擦着头发。  
奥姆挥开他的手，微扬下巴：“不接吻，戴套。”  
亚瑟点点头，按了对方的肩膀把人推到床上。

开头有点难。  
男人看着满脸悲壮仿佛英勇就义般的奥姆，不知道该如何下嘴。  
“我说，”他勾起食指刮了下对方高挺的鼻尖，“先生，我是要上你，不是要杀了你。”  
奥姆睁开眼，仰视着跪在自己腿间的男人。他好像应该配合一点，比如摸摸对方的头发跟肩背。但做起来不太容易。亚瑟拽着他滞留在半空中的手搭到自己肩头。不接吻的前戏似乎前所未有。  
亚瑟抽开青年系好的浴袍带子，剥离出健壮美好的躯体暴露在空气中。他抬起奥姆的下巴，拇指按在薄唇上摩挲，随之抚过脖颈喉结，俯身舔吻对方胸前。在诱出一边的红莓后，亚瑟不住吮吸舔舐，更轻轻咬住在齿间磨砺，另只手也不停搓捻揉弄，直到两侧乳尖都通红挺立。  
奥姆咬着下唇抑制呻吟喘息的溢出，对初经情事的人来说，这种浅尝辄止的撩拨仿佛有只猫爪轻挠在心尖儿，欲罢不能。更何况Alpha逐渐兴奋之时，那股强悍的信息素嚣张地浓烈起来，直勾得人心旌摇动。  
亚瑟比较喜欢床伴喊出声。不仅因为这是绝佳的催情剂，更是对自己能力的肯定。Alpha的天性使然，最喜欢Omega全线崩溃地臣服于身下。对方会吗？男人伸舌在他肋下划出一道水渍，蜿蜒着到达肚脐，探入浅窝留恋。  
奥姆紧张地揪起一点真丝床单在掌心蹂躏，他不奢望男人会做足全套，这毕竟只是一次419并不是什么真情实感的深入交流。  
亚瑟在吻到青年小腹时分神想了片刻自己屈指可数的几次口交。谁让这个人甜的想即刻拆吞入腹，还是个罕见的大龄处男。他张嘴收牙含住了眼前半勃的性器。尺寸客观。亚瑟公平公正地评价。这根的大小在Omega中实属卓越，男人甚至开始怀疑如果奥姆是Alpha，两个人非要分个上下，自己能不能依旧顺利地开苞对方。  
奥姆忍不住叫了一声。在冗长的单身生涯中，最大尺度不过频率极低的自渎，眼下忽然被湿热口腔细致包裹，他只能无措地合眼享受，甚至逐渐地索求更多，五指张开埋进男人脑后浓密的发间微微使力。  
男人边揉搓着饱满的囊袋边试着将硬挺性器吞进更多。他听到了对方连续不断的低喘呻吟，证明前戏卓有成效。亚瑟用力吮吸一口顶端马眼才吐出口中阴茎，他双手探到奥姆身后不住揉捏挺翘的两团臀肉。  
“宝贝儿，你再按我的头，脸都要埋进去了。”  
奥姆能感受到对方说话间的吐息尽数喷在身下，他将手重重摔回床上，气恼并羞赧地勒令男人闭嘴。  
亚瑟置若罔闻，他跪坐在床将人翻过来摆成趴跪的姿势。奥姆有些排斥这种雌伏的姿态，不太配合地让对方在自己小腹与床榻之间垫上枕头。  
“我发现，”男人声音极响亮地拍了两下奥姆的屁股，“你腰不够细，但是这里跟奶子，真的翘。”  
青年非常耻于这种直白的夸赞。他不满地想起身反抗，却被对方欺身压上，男人甚至扭了自己下巴，轻轻吻在唇角。  
“你犯规了。”奥姆盯着近在咫尺的人，言语直接灌进亚瑟唇间。  
“这的确不是接吻，想试试真的？”  
青年挣脱开下颌的桎梏，与对方拉开距离：“免了。”  
他打算让奥姆尝点苦头，也就放弃了之前的爱抚缠绵，将人牢牢按在身下，在对方的后颈腺体附近细嗅揉捏。  
“你……”  
Omega急了，意欲反抗却被亚瑟扣下身前高涨的性器当作筹码威胁。  
“放心，没想让你发情。”  
只是不想尽心尽力地取悦你，却连个吻都得不到。他控制着信息素的释放量，让浓度维持在一个恰好的数值，既能让青年身后的穴口自动自发地濡湿彻底，又勾不起汹涌的情潮。  
奥姆不住用脸磨着床单，想少闻点男人霸道的信息素。他除了分化时的一场燥热，多年来小心用药完美规避发情期，几乎已经忘了这种自骨血而起的燥热与瘙痒，犹如百虫噬心般难熬，而近在咫尺的最佳解药却在愉悦地欣赏这一幕。  
“你他妈……”他眼角发红，堪堪偏过脸去看身后的亚瑟。  
男人按了按他灼热的眼角，伸舌不断舔着奥姆颈后微微凸起的一小块，更用齿尖若有似无地磕碰。  
他费力拉开床头柜的第一格抽屉，抓了三五个安全套丢到床上：“你还做不做？”  
亚瑟挑了个最大号的，慢悠悠撕开给下腹兄弟套上，随之捞高了对方的腰。他搓捻一把奥姆流至腿间满带清甜花香的透明汁液，而后塞了两指进去一探密地。  
自己活了二十八年，终于被人开苞了。奥姆能清晰地感受到略带薄茧的手指搜刮着柔嫩的肠肉，深入到极致便屈起勾弄，让更多的湿润液体堆积到穴口，成流线型地滴落床单。又被探进一指时，奥姆倏地睁大了双眸。被Alpha肆意释放的信息素搅弄得五迷三道的人自然不会因为这几根指头就痛不欲生，他只是想到了马上就要被破处，有些紧张。饿久的人被喂进大鱼大肉，幸运的噎住，不幸的丧命。奥姆可不想就这么爽过去。丢人。  
亚瑟撸动几下自己身前被一直冷落的阴茎，手握着火烫性器一点点向红嫩的花穴中送。奥姆被侵略而入的一根马鞭捅得直翻白眼，他刚才应该好好看看男人下腹的二两肉做足心理准备才对，真的要痛死了。  
“你能不能别夹这么紧？”  
亚瑟抓了抓黑金交错的乱发，看着勉强插了一半进去的阴茎，接连重重打了几下青年的屁股，而后嫌不够地将两团白肉向两边扯。奥姆又气又羞，扭腰摆臀地往前爬开，直到吐出男人埋进来的半截性器才停下。  
他皱着眉掐在青年腰侧将人拖回来，直到丰满的臀丘“啪”地一声撞到自己胯骨上。处男真麻烦，亚瑟将阴茎挤进奥姆臀丘之间仿佛抽插一般上下动腰，手上也没闲着，握着对方肿胀的性器来回撸动，时不时抠挖一下顶端的马眼。眼看着青年腰软呻吟，才重新将被嫌弃太大的阴茎捅进幽深窄小的后穴。  
奥姆现在只有脸还在着力支撑了上身，其余重量都被亚瑟提着腰分担。他随着男人越来越快的冲撞前后颠簸，小腹绷紧几乎勾勒出深陷其中的性器形状。他很害怕，源自第一次做爱会被贯穿的恐惧。  
男人正在兴头，却又看到明明一直爽得浪叫不停的人又试图爬开。他“啧”了一声，异常抱怨不配合的床伴，再次将人拖回身前，重重的一下撞进去更深。  
那“啪”的一声仿佛打在奥姆脸颊。他整张脸红透，觉得自己仿佛被男人骑跨的骏马，冲撞向对方胯骨的动作便是马鞭扬在股间。  
亚瑟从背后操够了他，便把人翻过来。奥姆仰躺在枕上，看着深蓝幔帐装饰的吊顶仿佛直坠深海。男人瞧见对方失神的模样，猛提了他双腿立在半空中。刚躺稳喘匀气的奥姆被这突如其来的动作从枕上抓下。他看着自己的脚趾隔空踩在深蓝色之上，身后再次被滚烫粗狠的一根占满。  
“我看你还怎么爬走。”  
亚瑟抓着他的腿不断上提，青年只剩了半边脊背跟头颈在床上晃动。奥姆非常不喜欢这种姿势，自己完全不能反抗。  
“不喜欢？”男人看间他微蹙的眉，停了不懈挺腰的动作，“叫声‘哥哥’，我就换个姿势。”  
“休想。”奥姆磨着牙，在亚瑟手臂上抓出一道道红痕。  
“那就一直这样做，到时候你就被自己的东西喷个一头一脸。”  
亚瑟玩味地笑着，一下下插得既缓又深，几乎能将青年的高潮引出，甚至有意在生殖腔幽门试探戳弄。  
“哥……哥哥。”奥姆声如细蚊，连脖颈都微微泛红。  
“大点声儿，听不见。”  
男人得了便宜又开始贪心，将阴茎缓缓退出，仅留龟头在穴中留恋，不肯深入抚慰已经食髓知味的密地。  
“哥哥。”  
奥姆用右臂遮了眼睛，提高声量又叫了一声。他从亚瑟轻轻触及到生殖腔附近就软了腰，身前阴茎又涨得难受，只能将对方的过分要求一一照办。  
“乖。”  
男人这才满意地放下那两条长腿，将奥姆的手拨开按在耳边。他俯瞰高潮迫近的人，意有所指地按了按他的唇。  
“亲我一下。”  
他手上抓了奥姆的阴茎不断揉捏，摸到渗出马眼的一股湿润更变本加厉地抠挖凹陷的一点，而后俯身凑到对方面前，仅余一掌宽度。青年扬起下巴微闭着眼轻轻在男人唇间印下一吻。  
亚瑟得了一直心心念念的奖励，心情颇佳地捞起奥姆一条长腿搭在肩上，变着花样地顶撞抽插。青年无措地揪着自己胸前挺立的两点嫣红揉搓，呻吟喘息不断。男人忽然间很想趁火打劫标记了眼前的Omega，又很快被自己的想法吓到。他连连摇摇头，试图驱散这个可怕的念头。  
奥姆自是无法窥探到对方心思，只觉得后穴里的家伙越来越嚣张。尾椎涌上的一股甘美让他无措地掐住了亚瑟支在床上的手臂。眼前白光闪现，他就在被插入到最深时射了一股浓腻出来。亚瑟抹了一把唇边的白浊，挑到指尖尝了尝，那上面沾了点青年的味道，也不算难吃。奥姆能想象出身前的狼狈，沾在下巴的零星精液味道熟悉又陌生，他自渎的时候可没有信息素的清甜香味。亚瑟握住他还在射精的性器，将剩余浊液缓缓撸出。他就这么捏着对方搭在自己肩头的脚踝俯身压上人，惊叹于青年的柔韧性。灰蓝色的双眸水汪汪的，沾红带雨，美不胜收。男人就这么看着对方的眼，一下一下深又重地顶弄个不休。高潮后的虚无与困倦让奥姆有些迷蒙，但亚瑟的低喘跟皮肉相撞的声音异常清晰。他听见男人难耐的一声呻吟，因堆积在喉间缓缓而出变得别样撩人。他忽然有点想试试被内射的滋味。亚瑟埋在青年颈间，深吸着他身上好闻的清甜花香。奥姆半眯着眼，感觉到男人正缓缓退出体内。  
亚瑟不舍地拔出性器，将盛了满满白浊的安全套扯下，打了个结扔到地上。奥姆听到“刺啦”的一声响不敢置信地睁眼看向对方。  
“离天亮还早。”  
男人重新戴上套，将还在愣神的青年抱到了窗前椅子上。他不确定还有没有第二次大饱艳福的机会，所以今晚得吃个够才行。

 

半上午的风悠悠吹进室内。  
亚瑟被阳光唤醒，揉了揉眼坐起身来。枕边自然无人，要不是奥姆身上的味道还在，他甚至会以为昨晚只是春风一梦。男人转头看到床头柜上一叠整齐的新钞，抹了把脸。说好的419怎么成了皮肉交易？亚瑟下床穿好衣服，将嫖资好好装进口袋，下楼在餐厅吃了顿丰盛精美的brunch才离开酒店。  
打渔，靠的就是心态好。约炮也是。


	3. Chapter 3

奥姆不知道为什么自己做贼一样回了家，大概是因为身上还带着别人的信息素味道，腰腿屁股都在疼。他刚下车就听见不远处水声作响，走进花园一角看到吊带短裤人字拖的湄拉正拿着水管凌虐玫瑰们。  
“哪有等太阳出来浇花的？”  
青年上前关了水龙头，弯腰抖落层叠花瓣中残留的水份。羞于启齿的一股酸麻从身后传来，他拧着眉起身直面发小的揶揄。  
“爽吗？”湄拉抱着鱼食罐去睡莲池边投喂，体贴地没有跟对方四目相对。  
奥姆夺了罐子，抓了一把塞进她手里：“请大小姐手下留情，上次您喂完鱼撑死了一堆，我这刚买的新的。”  
“知道了知道了，”湄拉看着手心的一小撮，“谁让它们吃饱了还不停嘴……诶，你不要转移话题，说啊。”  
“爽是爽，”他耿直地答道，“但是总觉得哪里不太对。”  
湄拉转头看着对方，不由怀疑：“约炮爽不就完事了吗？你是不是还干别的了？”  
青年想起床头柜上的那叠钞票，本意是想奚落亚瑟，经湄拉这么一说的确是节外生枝。  
“还是因为对方专心419，所以心里不舒坦？”  
奥姆听得直头疼，忍不住揉着太阳穴。他都不清楚自己为什么这样，更没办法跟湄拉扯皮。  
湄拉见他这样却认为说到了病灶，她斟酌着词句开口：“你是觉得他Alpha癌吗？有些年轻气盛的Alpha的确会这样，无时无刻不想证明自己这个人还有信息素多么霸道强悍。”  
“什么年轻气盛？明明三十多岁了。”他捏了点鱼食丢进池中，仿佛扔的是亚瑟。  
“什么呀！亚瑟才二十出头，比你小了四岁。”  
奥姆闻言嘴角抽搐，因为昨晚的一个小插曲。  
“那他知道我多大吗？”  
“知道，他问过我，”湄拉看到青年双眸忽然间盛满杀气，连连摆手，“我就说了你生日，别的什么都没说！”  
奥姆看着飞扬在两人之间的鱼食，赶紧捏住她的手腕。湄拉这才意识到她抢了鱼的口粮，接连“呸呸呸”吐出奇怪的食物。  
“我不是瞪你……算了。”  
他拽着人进屋漱口。湄拉直到灌完了一瓶矿泉水才住手。  
她擦擦嘴，又指指厨房：“我做了芋泥蛋糕卷。”  
“等下吃，屁股疼。”  
话音刚落，张狂的笑声传遍客厅。  
奥姆从楼梯上探头看着瘫在沙发上的人，真担心她会笑抽过去。  
湄拉听到二楼传来极轻的关门声才慢慢收住笑，她躺在沙发上划拉着手机给亚瑟报告战况。我这不是通敌叛国，我这是顾全大局。她给自己洗脑完就溜去了花园，又抓出一小把鱼食丢进池中。  
“宝宝们，是时候给你们再找个爹了。”  
湄拉站在池边叉腰看着欢腾的一群锦鲤，转头看见奥姆站在二楼的落地窗前盯着自己。这家伙不是屁股疼吗？怎么还不睡？亚瑟不够卖力啊。她状似无事发生一溜烟儿跑进了别墅。  
奥姆无奈地拉上窗帘，仰躺在床直盯天花板出神。千言万语汇成一句话，珍爱生命，远离419。他没清净多久，一阵敲门声传来。  
“你有个未接来电，是穆克。”  
青年哀嚎着拍拍脑门，下床开门。  
“我想装病谢客。”  
他身上还有亚瑟的味道，更残留着被勾扯而出的自身信息素的甜香。多半在穆克面前路出马脚。  
“那我给你化个妆。”  
生病妆，自己最会化了。湄拉去常驻的客房拎了化妆箱过来，两人坐在床沿开始欺骗小朋友的罪恶行径。  
“味道怎么办？”她边说着边窝进奥姆怀里深吸一口气，“这也太好闻了。”  
青年面似寒冰，丝毫不留情地捂上她的脸：“麻烦收一收仿佛高潮的表情。”  
“你是一个没有感情的Omega。”  
湄拉给他唇上涂了点遮瑕膏，眼珠一转似乎想到了个歪点子。

“这……怎么一股醋味？”  
穆克刚进门就嗅到浓郁的黑醋味道，不由问戴着口罩的湄拉。  
“他感冒了又不肯吃药，我听说中国有个偏方是用醋熏，也不知道意大利的醋行不行。”  
穆克觉得不太行，嘴上也没有说。他走近床榻，看见奥姆闭着眼安睡，额上搭着条毛巾。他想取下浸水拧一遍却被湄拉拦住。  
“我来就行，你都快被熏哭了，先出去吧。”  
的确床上的味道更浓。穆克揉揉泛红的眼眶，一步三回头地出了卧室。

“可憋死我了。”  
奥姆听到关门声不再假寐，紧紧捂着口鼻。他刚刚一直秉着呼吸，直到临界点才小心呼吸一点满是醋味的空气。湄拉想的这什么歪点子，专门坑自己的才对。  
“嘘——”罪魁祸首食指抵在唇上示意他噤声。  
青年扯了被子蒙住头脸，第一次反感自己的小迷弟。

“他没事吧？”  
湄拉刚下楼摘了口罩呼吸点新鲜空气，又被小朋友缠上。她低头嗅着自己身上的醋味，安抚地拍了拍对方肩膀。  
“没事，估计明天就好。到时候一起喝酒。”  
“你每次都这么说，每次都不带我。”他撇撇嘴，委屈异常。  
“我保证，下次只要我跟你的奥姆哥哥约会，肯定带上你。”  
穆克还是不太信，也别无他法，只能一遍遍叮嘱湄拉好好照顾病号才灰溜溜地离开。  
眼看对方座驾离开别墅门前，湄拉这才健步如飞地上楼推门，将醋熏鳕鱼成盘端出。  
奥姆站在走廊连连咳嗽，气急了也不过轻到不能再轻地拧一下她腮边。自己迟早有一天被这女人带进沟里。

瑰丽夕阳下，两人坐在室外的木桌旁吃晚餐，湄拉戳着盘中的三文鱼沙拉，看着优雅切割羊排的人欲言又止。  
“想说什么就说。”奥姆放下刀叉，端了红酒喝。  
“我在想，其实你大可不必遮掩第二性别，有那么多过得非常滋润的铁腕Omega，虽然因为发情期受制于Alpha，但在某种意义上来说也控制了所谓的强者。”  
“这个倒无所谓，当和尚当惯了，”他做了个打住的手势，“我知道昨晚破戒了，闭嘴。其实装A的理由非常简单，凭什么从小一起长大的，你们俩是Alpha，我就是Omega。你也就算了，穆克那个小鬼头从前鼓着鼻涕泡追在我身后，成年了就能上我？什么世道？”  
“小鬼头怎么啦？你不还是被亚……”湄拉被对方的冰冷眼神勒令闭嘴，她吸着用红心火龙果榨的果汁，活像吃小孩的美巫婆。  
“这一页就算翻过去了，再提绝交。”  
“那我们的马瑞斯先生下次什么时候开张？”  
“我决定开张吃三年。”  
奥姆拿了她手里的叉子叉起一根冰草堵上对方嫣红的唇，皮笑肉不笑。

如自己所期望那样，生活再次平静无波。  
奥姆这夜加完班，驾车回到别墅。在等待大门开启时，身侧的车窗玻璃传来一声闷响。要不是信任住宅区的安保力量跟强大的心理素质，自己在深夜看到车窗上突兀而现的一只大手不吓到才怪。他看着紧随其后脸贴在玻璃上的亚瑟，不知道为什么很想笑。  
男人像条大型犬一样扒着玻璃，又伸指敲了两下。奥姆将车窗降下一点，仅能让声音灌入，宽度只够亚瑟伸进个指头。  
“诶，别生气了。我年轻不懂事。他们又没说我这样不对。”  
“我就没见过你这种长相的年轻人。你再不走，我现在就打电话让保安过来把你架出去，”奥姆从副驾上捞了手机按下一串号码，停留在最后一个数字，“你走不走？”  
“看在我为了等你在小树林里喂了四个小时的蚊子的份上，放我一马？”  
他将手机丢回副驾，定睛一看才发现亚瑟头发上沾了几枚草叶：“你借着送海鲜的由头混进来的？”  
男人乖乖点头。  
“住在高档别墅区的姑娘们怎么会喜欢你这种类型的？”  
“谁知道呢？”亚瑟意味深长地看着对方，“能不能下车，有东西给你。”  
“从窗户丢进来。”他装模作样地又降下一点车窗玻璃，宽度变化可以忽略不计。  
“先生，求你了，”男人看到奥姆表情有一点松动，“哥哥？”  
“闭嘴，”奥姆瞪了他一眼，“往后站站，你把车门都挡死了。”  
他推开驾驶座的门，站到车前。亚瑟不怕死地缠上来搂着人，往对方西装裤的后兜里塞进去一叠钞票。  
“钱还你了，希望我还有改正的机会。”男人说完轻轻吻了他耳垂一下才放手。  
奥姆重重地关上车门泄愤，因为被占了便宜，因为对方蹦着高离开的欣喜若狂。  
亚瑟脚步轻快地走向别墅区的大门口，保安见他离开，不由问了一句。  
“先生，要给您取车吗？”  
“不用，我游回去。”他笑着回了一句，面色愉悦地走向黑暗中。  
“他买完别墅还买游艇了？”保安连连摇头，有钱人有钱到什么地步真是无法估量。  
“可能是潜艇。”另一个值班保安头也不抬地补刀。

湄拉睡得正香被发小的连环夺命call吵醒。她鼻音浓重地“喂”了一声，听到奥姆怒不可遏的声音传来。  
“你说得这么溜简直都要唱起来了，”她揉揉眼睛，打开了台灯，“我这不是为了你终身大事考虑吗？”  
“万分感谢。”奥姆戴着蓝牙耳机，将车开进院中车库，空旷间回音不断。  
“那当然，亚特兰娜都不知道你真正的第二性别，还一直给你留意出色的Omega呢。也只有我，从真爱的角度出发帮你物色对象。”  
“撺掇我去约炮是为了寻找真爱？”他拿了公文包关上车门。  
“多试试总是好的嘛，你也不讨厌他，也没让你从一而终。”  
奥姆迟疑了。他想起高中时跟湄拉翘课跳墙出去玩，小巷里那对交缠的人影至今记忆犹新，所以后来才会对自己分化成Omega的事反应这么大，他不想因发情期的狂热欲望去寻求Alpha纾解，甚至随意找个什么地方来上救命的一炮。  
“是不是忽然很羡慕Beta？”湄拉听着电话那端的沉默，半晌补了一句。  
“羡慕有什么用，”他开门走进室内，从冰箱里拿出瓶葡萄汁灌了大半。  
“我跟你坦白，我的确找了亚瑟。我说奥姆可能不仅仅是想跟你上床……你先别打岔，研究表明，人类的确会对自己第一个床伴产生点别样的情愫，更何况是你这种大龄处男，”湄拉咽了一口唾沫，用脸庞跟肩头夹住手机，伸手拿了矿泉水拧开，“也不是说你就要认定他，只是如果有点心动，试着交往一下，何乐而不为？”  
奥姆渐渐冷静下来，问了最想问的一件事：“你从哪儿看出来我想跟他谈恋爱的？”  
“我只是觉得你好像很喜欢他的味道，”她润了润喉咙，没敢说什么类似‘坐地排卵’会被暴打的话，“我那天只是跟他说，你回来以后似乎心情不太好，他怎么表现是他自己的事，我可没有插手。”  
“我说不过你。”  
从小到大，一直如此。奥姆腹诽道。明明自己在公司里口才数一数二。  
“因为我说的是实话呀，你无法反驳，”湄拉躺回枕上，“还不睡，不怕猝死啊？挂了挂了。”  
她也没等对方应答，麻利挂电话将手机塞回枕头底下，想了想又掏出来关机才放心睡去。

奥姆不出所料地失眠了，索性翻身下床坐在窗边晒月亮。当初说要走肾的是自己，对方认认真真走肾，自己却不怎么开心，谈恋爱的话，家里的老头子也不是个省油的灯。一向合理规划人生，行事有条不紊的马瑞斯先生第一次打算得过且过。

亚瑟晃悠回海滩时，酒吧正热闹。他从别墅区出来，走了好久才到了大路边搭上顺风车回家。酒保给他倒了威士忌，男人却要了杯水解渴。  
“怎么，开始养生了？”  
“被人说显老，是得养生了。”  
“这次的妞儿挺辣啊，这么听她话。”  
“是啊，得好好听话才有糖吃。”  
亚瑟将那杯烈酒送给别人，自己喝了两杯无酒精的莫吉托就此打道回府。


	4. Chapter 4

近来自己跟亚瑟处于一种非常微妙的关系。奥姆站在落地窗边俯瞰CBD的繁华街景，手中的咖啡杯早已干涸仅余醇香。说是交往当然不妥，称作暧昧也不够格，无非就是日常问吃什么喝什么睡了没有，无趣至极却也逐渐成了一种习惯。  
他坐回到办公椅上继续处理公务，年中总结告一段落，大家都松泛不少。不多久，准时下班的人去了超市采购等待明天湄拉到家里过周末，名义上的度假，实际上的扫荡。奥姆想起如蝗虫过境后的厨房，无奈地搬了一箱玫瑰味啤酒放进购物车。这人总说喝到微醺才有灵感，但十次有八次文思都会随着马桶冲水声无情地离她远去。

但这个周末情况有变。  
奥姆听到大门外的声响起身去迎每周一次的侵略者，他推开客厅门却停下了脚步。来人的确是湄拉不假，但对方还牵着个金发碧眼的小女孩。  
“盯着我干嘛？这又不是我女儿，”湄拉抱起洋娃娃让她跟奥姆打招呼，“宝贝，叫叔叔。”  
“叔叔。”甜脆的一声。  
奥姆轻轻拍了拍她的头顶：“你好，我该怎么称呼你？”  
“斯露德。”她向奥姆伸出手示意让对方抱。  
湄拉不满地“啧”了一声：“小丫头片子才多大就见色忘妈。”  
“所以这是谁的孩子？”  
他抱着小公主进了厨房拉开冰箱让对方挑选水果，湄拉脱下高跟鞋盘腿坐到茶几前的地毯上打开电脑，头也不抬地回了一句。  
“同事的，借来玩儿。”  
“认真点行吗？”  
待斯露德指点完生鲜区江山，奥姆依次取出那些被钦点的水果放到料理台上，他单手抱着人，手上洗水果的动作依旧稳健。  
“我下午得帮同事把她送回她祖母家，本来没打算过来，想了想你需要体会点家庭温暖就……”她抱臂靠在沙发上，“提前学学看孩子也不是什么坏事，对吧？”  
青年被耳边传来的疑似称赞暂停了嘴炮。  
“你闻起来像我爸爸。”  
奥姆扭头看向她翡翠般的眼眸，不知道怎么回答比较好，只能浅笑着说了句“谢谢夸奖”。  
“你都不好奇她说的是哪个吗？”湄拉蹦跶到厨房，抓了一把蓝莓挨个丢进嘴里。  
“当然是Omega的那一个。”  
斯露德边说边向湄拉伸手要莓果吃，奥姆见状拈了一枚喂给她，完全忽略了对方的回答。小女孩嚼着甜酸相宜的水果，面色平静无波，说的话却让两人汗颜。  
“他们两个现在应该在给我造弟弟呢。”  
“你看我的干女儿是不是很厉害？”湄拉接过三岁看事明明白白的未来强A抱在怀中并亲了一口，“难怪能闻出来你本身的信息素味道。”  
肯定是哪里出了差错。奥姆无奈地扶额，被亚瑟闻出来就算了，现在连小孩子都能看穿自己，实属人生艰难。

斯露德坐在窗前地毯上翻着画册，没人哄着也完全不哭不闹，美美地自娱自乐。奥姆坐在沙发上时不时抬头看一眼窗边，膝上的财经杂志第一次没有认真阅读。这个三岁的孩子会不会太乖了一点？他摇摇头，又翻了一页书。对于刚刚破处的假和尚来说，直接跨越到养孩子这一步实在是不怎么容易。湄拉半个小时前接到一通电话要出去谈事，四个小时的保姆体验虽说不难但总算个挑战，万幸斯露德在湄拉离开后就没再玩积木，自己从小书包里拿出本《匹诺曹》看，奥姆甚至觉得她刚刚是在陪湄拉盖房子。  
好吧，的确是大人玩得不亦乐乎。青年回忆起刚才湄拉满脸兴奋的模样，又忍不住思考早慧对孩子的利害关系。手机来电振动，他拿起来接了，那头是配合高跟鞋扎地声响语速极快的湄拉大小姐。  
“我现在马上要到地方了，没时间跟你扯皮，怕你自己带娃尴尬，我给亚瑟打了电话。他一会儿就到，记得接人家电话让保安放人，好了，拜。”  
奥姆看着屏幕重新变为漆黑的手机，不由深深叹息。这真是交友不慎恶果自吞。  
“叔叔，我想喝热牛奶。”斯露德抱着一只小狮子玩偶跑到了沙发边叫人。  
“好，”他放下书刊，“要加点蜂蜜吗？”  
“要！”

一大一小站在微波炉前等牛奶热。斯露德一边搓揉着怀里手感极好的毛绒玩具一边仰头看着刚认识的英俊叔叔。奥姆接了对方好奇打量的目光，弯腰冲她伸手。待青年将香软的一团抱进怀中，落在颊上响亮的亲吻伴随着微波炉“叮”地一声让人身心愉悦。  
斯露德坐在沙发上小口喝着牛奶时，奥姆忍不住拿过放在茶几上的玩偶揉捏。都是头发乱糟糟的生物，小狮子可爱多了。他这么想着，抽了张纸巾给小丫头抹去唇上的奶白色。  
“宝贝接下来想做什么？”  
斯露德指指屋外：“想游泳。”  
她“蹬蹬噔”地跑去拿小书包，翻出个精美的纸袋扬在半空中。  
“我带了泳衣！”  
奥姆由此开始怀疑湄拉是不是一早计划好只等自己进套儿。他还没来得及回应斯露德，亚瑟就打来了电话。

“我在门口了，你跟保安说一下？”亚瑟将手机递给满脸问号的保安。  
“是，马瑞斯先生，我们马上让您朋友进去。”  
亚瑟将手机放进裤兜，拍拍保安的肩膀说声“谢谢”就油门儿一加骑进了别墅区。

“这是玩儿哪一出啊？”保安A懵逼了。  
“穷人不要试图操心有钱人的生活，以免成为柠檬精。”  
保安B咽下一口咖啡，笑着笑着就哭了。

奥姆站在大门口远远看到一位狂妄男子正飙车而来，忽然就很想捂住斯露德的眼睛。他抱着看热闹正开心的小公主神情复杂。亚瑟将摩托小心推进玫瑰花圃旁的甬道，生怕碰掉了一片花瓣。  
“你长得跟我爸爸有点像。”  
斯露德打破了尴尬，向亚瑟伸出手。奥姆只能抱着她朝男人走近两步。她轻轻碰了碰亚瑟高耸的眉骨，笑容很甜。  
“不过他现在是短发，就不怎么像啦。”  
“荣幸至极，”他拉下对方的手背，虔诚地行了个吻手礼，“怎么称呼我的公主殿下？”  
“斯露德。”  
“亚瑟。”  
看来湄拉是对的。奥姆看着在亚瑟背上笑意正浓的小丫头，不得不承认男人哄孩子的确有一套。

斯露德被背回了客厅接着拆包装，她拿着分体式的红底白波点泳衣准备进房间换。  
“需要帮忙吗？”亚瑟觉得这话不太合适，但也只能硬着头皮问一句。  
“不可以哦，我是女孩子。”她扬了扬手中衣料，跑进了一楼盥洗室。  
“这小丫头真可爱，”男人赞叹一句，而后叫住了也准备去换衣服的奥姆，“能借条泳裤穿吗？”  
“你觉得这玩意儿能借吗？”没溜得掉的人僵在楼梯上。  
“那算了，我脱了T恤下水也行。”  
亚瑟拿起茶几上的半杯柚子茶匆匆喝完，还故意冲看自己的人舔了下唇。奥姆嘴角有些发麻，这个人各样各面完全能无缝切换。

他拿着条未拆封的宽松泳裤下楼，看到亚瑟正在给斯露德扎头发。男人利落地给小公主绾出个丸子头，用粉色发圈固定好，又给对方整理着额前碎发。  
“你要我也扎？”  
亚瑟指指自己的头发，斯露德笑着不住点头。他无奈地耸耸肩，伸手将乱发打了个结，后脑勺由此耸立起一小团丘陵。

湄拉推门进来时听到了水声与谈笑，她放下提包沿花径走到泳池，看到三个人正湿漉漉地凑在一起喝椰汁。  
她在池边躺椅坐下，不住打量亚瑟。上过床的就是不一样，奥姆还特意挑个沙滩裤样式的给人穿。青年看着她玩味的笑容，后背莫名一阵冷汗，赶紧上岸拿起颗草莓堵住湄拉的嘴。  
将黄暴想法一起咽下的人清了清嗓子，又拿了浴巾裹住斯露德：“宝贝，该洗个澡换衣服准备去机场啦。”  
泳池重归寂静，只余水波晃动的声响。亚瑟趴在岸边伸手抓了青年的脚踝，奥姆低头看着他，带着一点体温的水珠滚落到对方手臂。  
“我可没有私生子，哄小孩在行是因为家里有个小我很多岁的妹妹。”  
“多此一举”的点评被嚼碎咽进肚里，奥姆用没被禁锢的右脚轻轻踢了踢男人胸膛。  
“放手。”  
亚瑟直盯着对方走进别墅才潜进水里畅游最后一圈。他带着水花上岸，浓烈的乌木香味擦着玫瑰花而过。

“下次一定要带我去海里游泳，比赛也不准作弊。”  
“好，一言为定。”亚瑟单膝跪在地上，指指自己的脸。  
斯露德吻在男人面颊，又向奥姆伸手。青年抱住这团棉花糖，互相吻别。  
“行了行了，又不是自己生的，别这么依依不舍了，亲够了就还我。”  
湄拉推着一只小小的行李箱，牵着斯露德向两人挥手道别。眼看着她们走进登机口，两人才转身离开。  
奥姆看着抢先坐进驾驶座的人，不知道对方葫芦里卖的什么药。他坐到副驾，在亚瑟拧开钥匙时按住了男人手臂。  
“去哪儿。”  
“去喝酒放松下，以前照顾完我妹妹都是这样。”  
奥姆摸出储物格里的备用香水，面无表情地喷了几下。他已经跌过一次跟头了，绝对不能重蹈覆辙。  
“不是我说，这味道可不如你本身的好闻。”  
“好好开车，别废话。”  
“是，先生。”  
亚瑟说完轻车熟路地驶向海岸，远处临近日暮的汪洋洒满碎金。

连喝几杯的奥姆连半点酒气都没沾上，他看看身旁的亚瑟，不知怎么觉得今晚必定不太平。男人只一心喝着软饮揪着玉米片，顺便欣赏幽暗灯光下的美人。奥姆伪装成Alpha其实非常成功，不管是气味还是外形。自己能看穿除了仰仗格外优越的嗅觉以及恰好的时机，最主要的是直觉，这种说不清道不明的心灵指向。往酸了讲是天定如此，通俗来说彼此是繁衍后代的最佳人选，所以心有灵犀。  
海港酒吧有个不成文的传统——通往洗手间的走廊是最佳求欢场合。亚瑟来去一趟仿佛穿越枪林弹雨般绕开气味芬芳甜腻的Omega们。成功生还的男人想着要给奥姆打个预防针，远远看见已经有按捺不住的爪子落到了青年身上。  
奥姆刚才以为是亚瑟放水归来，也没多管搭到肩头的手，但随之而来的一股馥郁甜香让他不由皱眉。他转头看到个媚眼如丝的Omega正试图挤进自己怀中。被搭讪的时候多了去了，只是像这样直截了当倒是头一次。青年想开口礼貌拒绝对方却被亚瑟拧过脸当众接吻。  
Omega气咻咻地墩了一下酒杯，起身走了。现如今Alpha都跟自己抢男人，什么世道？  
“等下我算酒驾吗？”亚瑟放开人，边咂着唇间浅淡的酒意边问。  
奥姆掏出钱包拿了明显多出酒钱的钞票拍在吧台上。  
“所以趁着还没进入血液循环，快点走。”  
亚瑟接过钥匙时发现纵情狂欢的众人似乎纷纷为自己空出短暂的几秒行注目礼。是有点像被包养，他摩挲着车标露出一个满脸写着高兴的笑容，毕竟谁也不能保证明天的海鲜市场不会刮起自己为了生活做受的谣言。

奥姆上车时才发现被自己遗落在副驾的手机，他划开看到未接来电，头有点疼。青年极度怀疑等下到了门口肯定会看到蹲在路边等人的穆克。  
“想什么呢？”亚瑟瞥了他一眼，一边打着方向盘一边问道。  
“我在想明天让你去取摩托车，我酒驾回去。”  
“想都别想，”车上了沿海高速，男人逐渐加大踩油门的力度，“难道你脚踏两只船，怕情敌见面打起来？”  
“我的风流债不只有你么？”  
奥姆关掉空调，降下了车窗，海风灌入车厢，微咸潮湿。  
这话进了亚瑟耳朵，出乎意料地受用。他转头看着发丝飞舞于夜风中的人，很想停车亲一亲对方。但为了不发展成海边车震的桃色事件，自己只能按捺心思专注于司机身份。

穆克在玫瑰花墙外等了很久，车灯大亮照人伶仃。随着引擎声传来，他终于看到奥姆的座驾缓缓靠近，但意外之客却碍眼得很。  
“不介绍一下？”他朝亚瑟一扬下巴，眼睛却盯着奥姆。  
终于看到这孩子生气时的臭脸了。这是奥姆的第一反应。青年随后才深切意识到这个想法有多不合时宜。  
亚瑟抢先一步开口：“显而易见，我是你的情敌。”  
“湄拉说因为我是Alpha你才不接受我的，但他也是。”  
“停一下，他也没接受我。兄弟，公平竞争不好吗？”  
“我在跟我哥说话，你插什么嘴？”  
奥姆看着忽然奶凶的穆克很想笑，但也只能绷着脸。  
亚瑟则是愣了两秒：“那要打一架吗？”  
——肉搏在Alpha们争夺配偶时屡见不鲜，矗立在社会金字塔最顶端的人往往会采用这种最原始的裁决手段判定谁抱得美人归。  
“你们两个想打就打，但是离我家门口远点，溅上血，我还得找人清理，”奥姆拉开亚瑟坐进了驾驶座，“建议你们出了别墅区打，我不想住凶宅。”  
两个人就在路灯下互相瞪着，生怕对方忽然发力抢了先手。直到奥姆进院停好车，又走回门口，这场无聊的比谁先眨眼的幼稚比赛才被迫中止。  
“取了摩托车就走吧，你跟我进去。”他冲穆克招招手。  
亚瑟看着春风得意从自己眼前走过的人，很想把对方拖进小树林里暴打一顿。青梅竹马了不起吗？

奥姆在客厅门锁按下指纹时听到了摩托车远去的轰鸣，在寂静的夜里如雷声而过。他让穆克去餐厅的吧台坐下，自己去拿酒。谎圆不过去，那就灌醉好了。青年看着嘴角还是弯弯的小朋友，放酒瓶的动作都有点不忍。啤白洋红四色俱备，只等着带酒量不好的小少爷前去与周公会晤。


	5. Chapter 5

成功把迷弟喝倒的奥姆打了个酒嗝儿。他颊上停留两朵绯云久久不散，眼里强撑着一抹清醒。混喝慢灌太容易醉，自己差点也栽进去。奥姆去卫生间解决完膀胱问题，洗过脸对镜出神时不知怎么想起第二次与亚瑟相见的光景，那家酒吧的厕所简直可以称作孽缘开始的地方。  
他擦干脸回到客厅，穆克趴在吧台上睡得正香。奥姆拿了对方手机通知保镖过来捞人。等三辆豪车相继离开，青年站在深夜的路灯下深吐出一口气。总算能睡个安稳觉了，他转身扶住铁艺大门，夜色之下玫瑰香愈发浓烈，一丝淡薄的乌木气味隐匿其中。  
“这么好心，又在喂蚊子？”  
亚瑟从花园外侧的拐角出来，边走边拍落肩上的花瓣。他看着初露醉态的青年，觉得嘴里有点酸。  
“跟你的好弟弟喝完酒了？”  
“喝得差点自己也倒下，”奥姆打了个呵欠，灰蓝色的眼眸笼上一层潮湿水雾，“怎么又来这一招？”  
“招不在新，有用就行。”  
亚瑟从青年身边擦着门缝儿溜进了院里，暗自庆幸对方留出的宽度恰够通行，估计再窄一个指头的宽度自己都会卡住，那真是想都不能想的尴尬局面。

奥姆自然是不能再喝了，只坐在一边等蹭酒的不速之客喝够离开。酒劲儿上来，他觉得头晕，内心反复给自己开脱是因为喝多了脑子不清醒才把人放进来，纵容对方坐在身旁如饿狼般眼冒绿光。青年支撑不住倒在桌上眯了一会儿，清醒后发现男人还在喝。他看一眼客厅里的落地摆钟下了逐客令。  
“差不多行了，不要钱也不能没命一样地喝吧？”  
他夺过亚瑟手中的洋酒瓶子，借着醉意难得小气。男人瞧着他怀抱酒瓶眼角红润的憨态，起身将人揽进怀里，顺道抽出那个冰凉的玻璃制品放到吧台上。  
亚瑟比自己高了半头，所以歪头靠在他肩上，高度刚好。奥姆扒着对方肩膀，眼神失焦，他有点想酒后乱性，又拉不下脸来求欢。亚瑟低头捧住青年的脸接吻，吮吸厮磨水声交缠。他晕晕乎乎地被抱到了冰凉的大理石台面上坐好，奥姆垂眸看着仰脸凝视自己的亚瑟，轻轻捂住了对方的唇拒绝再次接吻——他可是还记着上次在酒店的仇。  
“你是不是根本没醉？”男人亲了他掌心一下，将奥姆的手搭到自己肩头。  
“对啊，”青年点点头，“装的。”  
如果他没紧接着打出一个酒嗝儿，这话还能信。亚瑟没有强夺对方的唇，转而去咬他的喉结，这人身上每一处都值得去吻，无需拘泥。  
奥姆被咬住乳尖时，清明意识偶尔闪现。他推拒几下男人梗在自己胸口的脑袋而后抱了个满怀。亚瑟已经舔湿了他胸前的一小块，隔着亚麻布料将挺立起的红莓咬在齿间品尝。眼前醉态是真是假尚且存疑，明早奥姆提上裤子不认人的可能也不是没有，甚至几率很大。他认真想了想还是直起身把人半拖半抱弄进了二楼卧室。  
春宵苦短，须得及时尽欢才好。

“你这儿怎么什么都没有？”  
亚瑟拉开床头柜抽屉，除了一副耳机外别无他物。  
全身都被亲得湿漉漉的人闻言用双臂支起上身，扭头向后看：“这么说，你的床头柜里应有尽有？”  
“我可没说。”  
男人被这一问噎得不行，甚至怀疑对方酒已经醒了。他将奥姆背对着自己抱到膝上，准备向青年借一点自身产出的润滑剂。随着身前逐渐加快的手活儿频率，奥姆猜到对方意图，按住了亚瑟的手腕。  
“你可以去楼下拿橄榄油。”  
“我一秒钟都不想离开你，”亚瑟亲在对方微红的耳朵尖儿，“如果你允许被这样抱下楼，顺便在厨房来一发，我很乐意。”  
“用你的。”  
他可不想跟上次一样到最后尖叫着射出来稀薄的精液，男人只字未说，但眼里全是戏谑。  
“想开了？不嫌我的子子孙孙脏了？”  
亚瑟话音未落便被推到了床上，他看着骑跨在自己腿间的奥姆，因看不出对方神色的阴晴有点担心下身兄弟的安危。

“嘶——”  
男人吃痛地用手肘支起上身，看见那颗淡金色发丝的脑袋埋在自己小腹轻微晃动。他伸手捏起奥姆后颈将勃发的阴茎从又痛又爽的绝妙境地中解救出来，虽然这种待遇堪称恩赐，但牙齿嗑在那二两肉上，自己真的要疼出泪来。青年擦去嘴边牵连而出的水渍，唇瓣与眼角一同红透。亚瑟揽着他的背向上提，奥姆不明所以地跪坐到男人头颈处。  
“抬起来。”  
亚瑟伸掌打在丰白的臀肉上，直到掌印嫩红清晰。奥姆颊上烧起火来，被酒意遮掩倒不明显。他依言又向前移动一点距离并抬起腰来。在听到身后肉穴里被翻卷出的水声时，他无措地攥紧了床单，恍惚间仿佛赤足涉溪而过，耳际流水淙淙。  
那股清冽的甜香再度蔓延开来，仿佛夜闯睡莲池。男人伸舌探进紧致的密穴中戳弄打转，勾出一片潮湿而后吞吃个干净。奥姆腰有些软了，伸臂支在床上微喘。亚瑟将他推到枕上，刚才一直持续的手活儿在掌心渐渐积起一滩白浊。  
上次听到这种情动难掩的喘息，自己尚在高潮的余韵中颠簸，如今还算清楚地探知，后颈腺体竟被勾引得喷薄出浓郁清甜。他看着天花板愣神，觉得自己就像处年久失修的堤坝，简陋的薄墙根本承受不住滚滚而来的情潮，而亚瑟就是无端坠落的一滴雨，就此堤毁海来。

借着掌心的温热浊液，亚瑟扩张好青年身后的穴口，扶着火烫性器一点点操进对方身后那张饥饿的嘴中。他凌驾在奥姆之上，俯瞰他一脸的迷醉痴缠。挺腰频率伴着两种声线的呻吟低喘越来越快，亚瑟使力一顶，恰好碰到了生殖腔外的敏感软肉。奥姆情不自禁的一声叫喊逼得男人轻轻捂上他的嘴。  
双眸睁开，灰蓝色的瞳孔疑惑地盯着亚瑟。他将人搂进怀中，不让对方看见自己罕见的羞赧。奥姆下巴抵在对方肩头，感觉到男人万分不舍地拔出了一点。  
“你再这么叫，就要出人命了，”亚瑟咬着他的耳朵，“我们也生一个可爱的小女儿怎么样？”  
“做梦，”他嘴上这么说着，腿却盘到了男人后腰上，“怎么忽然正人君子了？”  
因为想在你清醒的时候问一句真心话，而不是借着酒精趁人之危。亚瑟并未回答，只发了狠似的重重抽插。

被浓腻热液灌满时，奥姆皱眉合眼。他呼吸急促，指尖从亚瑟脊背滑落，蜜色肌肤之上红痕交错醒目。男人捧住他的脸不住亲吻，又挺腰将那些精液又向里顶了顶才缓缓抽出来。奥姆被翻过来趴在床上，他挣扎一下因为不清楚亚瑟意图有点心慌，但一时间也没有力气推拒。男人抬高对方的腰直盯着穴口看，直到看见被自己灌进的白浊逐渐涌出缓慢地沿大腿流下，他才满意地抱着人躺到床上，时不时低头咬一口奥姆的肩膀。  
仿佛失禁的感觉并不好。奥姆推开男人的胳膊直起身来跪到床上，等着身体里的东西流干净。亚瑟见状拽着人去了浴室。内射这种事，自己也是第一次。他勤恳地做着善后工作，忍耐良久。但最终还是擦枪走了火。

耳边依稀传来鸟鸣。  
奥姆渐渐从沉静的梦中醒转，想翻个身却动不了分毫。他搓揉着眼睛，睁眼看到缠在腰上的一条健壮手臂。男人仿佛抱着玩具熊入眠的小孩子一般牢牢捆着自己，睡着时还不觉得，现今清醒了觉得腿上被压到酸麻。他推开亚瑟的胳膊，又试图蹬掉对方搭在自己身上的腿。  
“再让我抱一会儿。”  
头顶传来一把久睡后略带喑哑的嗓音。奥姆停了动作，由着对方又将他向怀里搂紧半分。  
“又想下床不认人？”  
亚瑟摸到他腿间，捉了晨勃的性器揉弄。奥姆只觉得腰酸腿软，丝毫不想就此再来一发。  
“不做了，屁股痛。”他实话实说，并不想死要面子活受罪。  
“不做。”  
男人说完溜进被子里，含住对方半勃的阴茎，细致体贴地吞吐。  
这下彻底赖不掉了。他不时按着亚瑟的后脑加深霸占男人口腔的程度，甚至舒服得眯眼。

被谢绝再次共浴的人只得推门出去另寻地方。亚瑟刚推开卧室门，就听到楼下传来湄拉的声音。他向楼梯外看了一眼。湄拉正双手捂着脸大声嚷嚷。  
“我不管是哪个，都给我把裤子穿上再说话！”

洗过澡换了衣服的人慢步走下楼梯。奥姆来到厨房，看见湄拉正在做手冲。他坐到发小对面，收获白眼一对。  
“你是酒后乱性呢，还是想把自己淫乱的锅推给酒精？”  
她从机场回来看到满桌满地的酒瓶，差点怕奥姆酒精中毒。但听到叫床声，也就放心了。  
“一半一半，顺水推舟。”  
奥姆坦白从宽，自己昨晚先是被酒吧的暧昧氛围刺激到，后来喝多了男人又送上门，难免不会动起歪心思。对亚瑟有欲望并不是什么丢人的事，况且对方也心思不纯，所以再度滚上床只是早晚的事。  
湄拉伸手拉下他的衣领，看到新鲜的一圈草莓印，不由咂舌：“呸，真不要脸。”  
“你说谁呢？”奥姆端起咖啡杯尝了一口。  
“当然说你，”湄拉觉得今天会把一年份的白眼份额都用完，“我听说穆克到现在都没醒，吓得他妈把人送进了医院，你呢？一副吃饱喝足的妖精样。怎么？性生活和谐了不起？”  
“女人的心思真难琢磨，以前说我都要结网了，现在又嫌我不要脸。”  
湄拉抬起他下巴，看着对方水润的一双眼，伸指按按他的唇：“好吃吗？”  
“你亲自选的，当然好吃，”奥姆拍掉她的手，“饿了。”  
“我这就去喊小狼狗来喂饱你。”湄拉作势要走。  
“他去哪儿了？”  
奥姆看到后面料理台上的牛皮纸袋，起身过去拿出一个司康边吃边问。饱口腹之欲，也借此遮掩掉仿佛离不开亚瑟一般的既视感。  
“去给你喂鱼了……”湄拉看见对方叼着点心想去花园，话锋一转，“你慌什么？亚瑟又不会像我一样把鱼撑死。”  
“他是海王又不是鱼男，打渔的就一定会喂鱼？我那些锦鲤很贵的。”  
“我赔还不行吗？”她把人再次按到凳子上坐好，看到奥姆龇牙咧嘴忍不住笑，“好好养养你的屁股吧，明天可是周一了。”

亚瑟进屋时怀里抱着个泡沫箱子。  
“我让朋友送了点海鲜，刚去门口拿回来。”  
“怎么，想给奥姆补一补，晚上继续？”湄拉给他倒了杯水，忍不住打趣。  
“我倒是想，但他怕明天去公司有人问，”男人抬头看一眼耳朵尖儿有点泛粉的人，“嫌我信息素味道重呢。”  
“以后我没戴墨镜，禁止秀恩爱。”  
她做了个拒绝的手势，跑上楼小憩一会儿只等着开饭。鬼知道起早赶飞机回来，准备睡觉时隔壁在啪啪啪的自己经历了什么。湄拉戴上眼罩，开始美好的回笼觉。

奥姆坐在沙发上百无聊赖地看着电视，偶尔瞟一眼厨房方向。男人正动作麻利地撬开生蚝，依次摆到盘中碎冰上，再切上些金黄的柠檬放到最中央。蒸箱里的龙虾到了时间，亚瑟取出来剪壳取肉，又去花园摘下一点莳萝准备等下盖了芝士焗烤时调味用。

而别墅区的值班保安已经提早开始了海鲜齐聚的午餐。两个人边吃边聊，一致表示跟有钱人称兄道弟的感觉真不错。

三人围坐餐桌互相碰杯，白葡萄酒醒的时间正好。  
湄拉假装看不见偶尔被喂食的发小，把头扎进盘子里默默吃饭。得找个合适的时机，向穆克挑明一切才行，毕竟纸包不住火。她想起刚从宿醉中找回三魂七魄就嚷嚷着要给奥姆打电话的小朋友，不免有些唏嘘。人呀，总会有被感情蒙了眼的时候。


	6. Chapter 6

奥姆今天提前两小时下了班，回家另换套西装便驱车前往湄拉家里接人同赴晚宴。他看着自楼梯缓缓走下的绿裙女子，上前擎了她的手落下枚轻吻。  
“今天是小美人鱼？”  
他牵着人走过园林甬道，身旁美眷如花，胜过万紫千红。  
“角度刁钻，你不觉得我穿这个绿色很显白吗？”  
湄拉拎着裙摆在副驾坐好，掰过后视镜忘情地自我欣赏一番。  
“宝贝你已经白到发光了，不需要显白。”他上了车拧开钥匙，嘴甜赛蜜。  
“爱情果然使人滋润，不过准确来讲，现在应该算是色情？”她边说边推正了后视镜。  
“俗话说得好，日久生情。”奥姆心情颇佳，难得开一次火车。  
湄拉掏出墨镜戴上，生怕自己完美无瑕的晚宴妆变成圣母流泪妆。

奥姆站在露台擎着香槟杯俯瞰夜色下的中庭花园。他并非不善言辞，只是酒过三巡，室内气味混杂，除了各色酒味脂粉香氛，暗中涌动的信息素更不计其数。白衬衣黑马甲的侍者走近，托盘上是新倒的香槟，青年拿起一杯又放了张零钞当作小费。他刚喝一口，身后传来玻璃落地的声响。奥姆转身看到刚才还面带得体微笑的年轻男孩现正满脸慌乱地跪地收拾狼藉，他心底除升起一缕怜悯更有几分疑惑。按道理来讲，这种顶级宴会厅的侍者最擅稳妥，虽不能严苛到零失误，但最起码不会摔这么惨。  
“看什么呢？”  
湄拉去盥洗室补妆归来看到端着酒杯沉思的人，攀上他的肩膀凑近对方耳边询问。  
“没什么。”  
他放下酒杯，邀湄拉共舞一曲。

青年牵着女伴在各自成双的宾客中翩跹，舞步轻盈灵越。伴奏的钢琴曲渐渐高昂锵鸣，奥姆却在其中听出一丝胁迫的意味来，因为那股本不应该出现的潮热眼下正随着舞曲汹涌而来。细小的酥麻热痒从四肢百骸缓缓凝聚，他忍不住捏紧了湄拉的手。她看着青年猝然绷紧的下颌线条，递过去一个探寻的眼神，掌心相贴处忽然略高的温度让她想到了最坏的可能。湄拉想带着人不动声色去到舞池外沿提前结束华尔兹，奥姆却极轻微地摇头，她只能依照对方心思担心地跳完剩下的小半段。  
这应该是自己这辈子跳得最艰难的一支舞。奥姆感觉到耳后的一滴汗珠缓缓滑进了衣领里，他小心地深呼吸着满含各类信息素的空气，牵着湄拉的手与对方一起踩着节拍等待乐曲结束。  
一曲终了，湄拉挽着青年的胳膊到了酒水台暂时休息。奥姆看着桌上的香槟塔，眼里突然多了点狠厉。她探察到这处罕见的凶悍，凑近对方耳鬓厮磨。  
“你是不是想到了什么？”  
奥姆索性揽过人，在湄拉肩头作短暂的停留：“先带我离开这。”  
颈间的呼吸灼热又撩人，湄拉似乎闻到了一点淡淡的睡莲味道，她内心因此警铃大作。身旁走过来个熟人，她笑容甜美又意味深长。  
“他喝多了，我想我们要失陪一下了。”  
对方眼神暧昧。  
湄拉轻轻拍了两下奥姆后背示意他起身。青年咬牙站直身体，状似无碍地与对方相携离去。一路上湄拉释放了些自身信息素作遮掩，玫瑰香中有甜甜的棉花糖味道，青年早已闻惯了这种味道，所以并无大碍。她从手包中拿出休息室房卡，半搂着奥姆的腰进了套间。  
他将自己摔进沙发里而后用胳膊遮住脸仰靠在靠背上。湄拉从对方西装口袋里摸出钥匙，准备去车上取应急的抑制剂。  
“我马上就回来。”

湄拉匆匆跑出门，拐进走廊时又觉得要做好万全准备才行，遂折返休息室准备拿手机打电话给亚瑟，却意外看见了某个慌乱逃窜的熟悉背影。  
这小崽子。还没找个合适的机会告知一切，就忍不住下手了。她无奈又沉重地叹了口气，定了定神再次走进休息室。  
“你不是去拿抑制剂了吗？”  
奥姆听到门响，抬头看向对方时发现自己已经有点失焦了。  
“我看你这样，抑制剂应该没用了。”  
长久规避发情期的Omega一旦被引发潮热，普通抑制剂已经失去了效用，而强效针剂用下去又格外伤身。是否用标记这一方法结束发情期暂且不提，最起码得需要Alpha的襄助。湄拉弯腰取出手机，却被奥姆按住手腕。  
“你想害死他？”  
“难不成你要选穆克？他倒是在等着呢，”她用力扯下青年的手，连声音都高了些，“还能走吗？我们去停车场。”

湄拉搀扶着人从VIP电梯下到负一层。她看着倒伏在后座脊背微颤的人，觉得不能坐以待毙等着亚瑟来。她脱掉高跟鞋，准备赤脚踩油门刹车。  
“亚瑟，是我。我现在马上从酒店出发，走沿海高速A2到别墅区，随时互相告知地点，能在半路碰上最好。”  
她戴着蓝牙耳机与亚瑟保持通话，同时调低了车内空调温度。自己冷点儿不要紧，主要是奥姆这样会好受一些。她从后视镜里看着蜷成一团的人，拧眉打着方向盘离开。

快要上高架桥时，湄拉在路口看到了刚停下摩托的亚瑟。她捡起甩在副驾的高跟鞋穿好，一瘸一拐地下了车，自己的脚掌可是遭了太多罪，电影里都他妈是假的，什么女特工比基尼飙车逃命，又不是打了马蹄铁，真开那么猛准保脚踝以下瘫痪。  
“交给你了，悠着点。”  
她身上带了点清甜的睡莲香，亚瑟闻到不免担心车上的奥姆。他着急地坐进驾驶座，离开前又问对方怎么回去。  
“保镖来接我，两分钟后到，”她看一眼手机，“我会让他们把你的摩托弄去别墅前，快走吧。”  
男人点点头，关上车门接力驾驶。

“亚瑟？”  
他从混沌的潮热中清醒了一点，手臂上的西装布料已经被咬痕带出的水渍濡湿。  
男人从后视镜里看到对方眼角红润双唇微张的媚态，差点忍不住后颈腺体中疯狂叫嚣的欲望——随便找个什么地方把他标记，让他尖叫着承受成结的痛楚与极致欢愉。  
“再等等，马上就到家了。”  
亚瑟捏紧了方向盘，预计着到达时间。  
“可是我忍了好久了。”  
青年粗喘着气甩开西装外套，扯开领结以及衬衫最上面的几颗纽扣，他抓着驾驶座的真皮外包，俯身咬在Alpha耳垂。从与湄拉跳舞时情热就在体内叫嚣扩散，天知道自己费了多大力气才没在发小驾车时溢出半声呻吟。  
亚瑟忍不住爆了粗口，他偏头用余光看着路况，极快地扯过人在对方后颈狠咬一口。暂时标记让情热难耐的Omega短暂地安静下来。他倒回后座上，不住磨蹭。自己有太多年没有尝到这种无措的折磨，抑制剂年复一年地行使职责，时光而过，初次发情的记忆几乎已经消磨殆尽，而天性如此，只要被勾起情热，多年积压的欲望似乎一并集结，张狂而来。

万幸没出什么岔子，否则自己明天要跟奥姆一同登上新闻版面了。亚瑟下车从后座抱出人，怀里甜香一团。奥姆发根湿润，呼吸急促，像枚完全熟透的浆果，似乎下一刻就会从枝头坠落。  
轻微的关门声彻底点燃了情欲。奥姆揪着男人的T恤仰起脖子轻轻吻在对方下巴。亚瑟看着他水润的一双眼，将人放下背对自己按到玄关的鞋柜上。奥姆趴在窄窄的胡桃木台面上圆睁着空洞的眼，他觉得羞耻，因为自己甚至忍不到被抱进卧室。亚瑟摸到青年臀上的一团水渍，快速解开他的皮带剥下两条某处湿透的裤子，拉开裤链掏出渐渐硬挺的阴茎一寸寸操进吐着水光的穴口里。  
他被顶弄得向上挺腰，也因此看到墙上的镜子中另一个淫乱的自己。亚瑟轻轻捂住他的眼，不住吻着对方的耳垂颈侧，又去抚慰青年身前的肉柱。男人的囊袋啪啪作响地打在臀上，奥姆难耐地咬着下唇，很不想承认这种略显粗暴的性爱在发情期时格外受用。随着火烫的性器在身体里里逐渐碾开一条路，奥姆觉得那些汹涌的情热也找到了纾解的出口。他拉下亚瑟捂在自己眼上的手，含着男人的大拇指在齿间厮磨轻咬，亚瑟低头吻在他肩膀。  
镜中交叠的一对人影越缠越烈，奥姆在被顶到生殖腔外侧时先是惊呼半声有些瑟缩，然后主动沉腰去吞。亚瑟见状抬手抹了把鼻子，生怕一个不小心让奥姆看到自己流鼻血的窘态。他万分依恋地拔出正在兴头上的下腹兄弟，抱着人去了二楼卧室。  
奥姆躺在枕上看着刚才仅仅掏出了行凶枪械的人匆匆脱下衣物，而后跪坐到床上将自己的两条腿搭到肩头。亚瑟扭头吻在青年脚踝上凸起的一小块骨头，将沾满水痕的阴茎再次插入妙不可言的某处紧致。对发情的Omega来说，再激烈的抽插也是治标不治本，亚瑟看着再次被情热折磨的人，耐着性子向更深处的生殖器试探。奥姆睁开红透的双眼，抓紧了男人的手臂，而后十指相扣。  
这份默许让亚瑟深吸一口气，随后极温柔地顶进了内腔。奥姆被陌生的酸软逼出叫喊，他委屈地吸着鼻子将灭顶的舒爽拆成连绵不断的低泣。对方伏在自己耳际喃喃低语着让人面红耳赤的情话，他抓着男人脑后的乱发，红着脸勒令亚瑟闭嘴多干。男人直起上身看着满面潮红的人，抬了他的下巴落了个蜻蜓点水般的吻，下身却是从未有过的忘情冲撞。  
成结持续的一分半似乎被无限地拉长。奥姆只觉得眼前一片雪白闪过，耳侧男人的低喘呻吟渐渐趋于平稳。他已经从成结初始的酸痛中缓过神来，眼下正门户大敞着接受一股接一股的精液连续不断地冲刷内腔，亚瑟似乎要将自己这处孕育后代的地方灌满才肯罢休。  
男人看着他的双眸从空洞转为往昔的神采，低头与对方鼻尖相抵。有千言万语要说，却被心潮阻隔，不知从何开口。半晌，亚瑟才放狠话似的开口调情。  
“我要等你清醒的时候，亲口说了，再标记。”  
虽然很想越早越好。他手向下摸着奥姆小腹，意味明显。  
青年抹去他额上的汗，唇瓣轻动：“还要。”

他从前夜的欢爱中醒来，眼睛酸涩，身上乏力。一旁的枕头上是便签与新鲜的玫瑰，奥姆拿起看着男人的字迹，不由腹诽这种老套的电影情节。心口不一的青年龇牙咧嘴地下床穿衣，擎着那枝玫瑰下楼找了个玻璃花瓶将其一同放到了客厅茶几上。

湄拉回家换了常服驱车来到发小别墅准备揶揄一二顺道告穆克的状。她推门进来看到奥姆正站在冰箱前发呆，手里握着一只避孕针。  
“你……”她失了言语，站在原地不知所措。  
青年抬头看了她一眼，面无表情地转身将针管丢进垃圾桶。  
“帮我办件事吧。”奥姆开口，嗓子还有点哑。

亚瑟提着大包小包回到别墅时看到客厅里半开的一枝嫣红，自己都没发觉嘴角的笑。他哼着歌将蔬果肉类奶制品分门别类地放进冰箱，在看到那个小药箱时，男人停下手里动作鬼使神差地拉开一探究竟。抑制剂，信息素香水，还有紧急避孕针，其他两格都是满的，五只，只有避孕针那格有空缺。男人神色如常地放好东西，准备煮粥做早午饭。丢厨余时，他甚至不敢正眼去看垃圾桶，但余光还是瞥到了某个不想看到的物件。  
不久后，他关了灶上的火，盛出一碗粥放到餐桌上晾凉。从厨房到卧室，不长的一段路，却好像走了很久。亚瑟推开门看到奥姆侧躺在床玩着手机。  
“下来吃饭。”  
青年闻声爬起来盘腿坐在床上，乖巧地点点头。亚瑟转身要走，听到背后那人唤他。  
“以后不要再见了。”奥姆看着他的脸，眼神柔软，语调冰冷。  
亚瑟最后看了青年一眼，轻轻点头：“好。”

湄拉折返时看到亚瑟骑着摩托风驰电掣地离开，面上表情堪称可怖。她心下惊呼不好，匆匆开到奥姆别墅前，提着包一溜烟儿跑进了屋里。  
当事人却坐在餐桌边淡定地喝粥。  
她“啪”地一声将链条包砸到桌上，因不清楚对方葫芦里卖的什么药而万分不爽。  
“敢情你是故意把我支开？”  
奥姆抽了纸巾慢条斯理擦干净嘴角：“大概吧。”  
“你到底要干嘛？他是不是误会了什么？”  
“我今天下午回家，”青年抬头看着对方，“别墅拜托你照看着，如果我回不来，律师会帮我办过户手续，包括车。”  
“你瞎说什么呢？什么回不来啊。”湄拉明知道他话里意思，却还是争辩着。  
“我父亲的为人你也知道，我之所以能自在这么多年，不过是提前达成了协议，但现在情况有变，我想赌一把。我没打针的事，你完全可以告诉亚瑟，但同时也要说明我家里的情况，让他掂清楚分量，不管怎么样，都没必要为了一个Omega丢了命，”奥姆笑了一声，短促又艰涩，“就让他觉得是被无情借种好了。”  
湄拉嘴唇翕动，片刻也未说只言片语。她垂眸坐到奥姆身边，轻轻握住他的手，如同多年前初见的那一幕——六岁的小女孩眨巴着圆眼睛拉过比自己高了半头的小男孩的手，甜甜地叫了一声“哥哥”。  
“等下我送你去机场。”她靠在他肩头，一股脑儿地将眼角的水痕蹭到对方衣服上。  
奥姆拍拍她的头，遥遥望向客厅里孤独的玫瑰，长吐出一口气。


	7. Chapter 7

“怎么离圣诞节还有小半年就回来了？”  
奥瓦克斯叼着根雪茄悠闲地吞云吐雾，假装闻不到儿子身上残留的那股强悍信息素。  
“发生了一些计划外的事，”青年喝了半杯橙汁后缓缓开口，“觉得跟您当面谈一谈比较好。”  
“虽是亲父子，但有些话说过也不能反悔。”  
他听出了长者的话外之音，抿紧唇线暂未应答。  
奥瓦克斯接着道：“在联姻之前，我什么事都随你，尽力帮你遮掩真实的第二性别，房产豪车由着你买，也绝对没有过干涉你的生活。”  
“您不过是在投资棋子，”奥姆抬眼直视父亲，“商人的本性已经让您对亲生骨血也要最大化利用了吗？”  
“我知道你对所谓的门当户对嗤之以鼻，但这话不能说全无道理，”资本家并未否认，“我不会害你。”  
“那您觉得当年母亲嫁给您之后，她过得幸福吗？”青年波澜不惊地问道，“您两位确实是门当户对的金童玉女。可后来呢？关系最坏时甚至能称作是反目成仇。”  
奥瓦克斯将雪茄放到烟灰缸边，不住摩挲着手杖顶端的浮雕。他鹰隼般的眼直视儿子，微抬下巴示意对方继续。  
“我怀孕了，”青年轻轻舔了一下嘴唇，回味酸甜，“联姻我没有意见，只要对方接受给别人养孩子。请您也不要妄想做掉这个孩子或者去寻仇她的父亲，如果他们受到半点伤害，那我保证，您这辈子都见不到母亲。”  
奥姆看了一会儿父亲冰封似的容颜，兀自起身上楼休息。青年走过管家身前，轻声吩咐道晚饭时分叫他。三件套穿得端正的侍者微微点头应答。

他在床上翻来覆去，难以入眠。哪怕枕头松软，散发着安神的薰衣草香。  
这步棋其实很险，假若父亲因被挑衅而气恼，估计自己早就被得令的黑衣保镖们架到医院打胎去了。奥姆抱过另一个枕头蜷成一团侧躺。父亲是爱极了母亲，才万分害怕再也见不到她。青年这时静下心来，想到不久前对父亲的威胁，怎么想都觉得是小孩子在闹脾气，貌似幼稚却着实有用。这大约算自己第一次正式地反抗他，以前是觉得没有必要做无谓的挣扎，更因为没有任何人或者事值得自己奋力一搏。如果长久的分离能让这两个重要无比的人安稳度日，似乎心伤也不会太痛。他摸着自己平坦的小腹，轻轻叹了一口气。  
没过多久，青年就被有规律的三下敲门声提醒去用晚餐。他走过刻意营造出昏暗感的长廊，墙上画作幅幅价值连城，各自安静地审视地面。  
奥姆坐在长桌一端慢条斯理地切割牛排，对面主座意料之中的空缺。他叉起一块切面粉红的牛肉，咀嚼完了才问正弯腰给自己续上柠檬水的管家。  
“老爷头疼的毛病犯了，正在休息。”  
“晚一些让厨房煮点粥送过去，我这两天会让母亲过来看他。”  
“是。”  
他继续在一片鸦雀无声中用晚餐。依父亲的脾性，万不会用下药打针的方式除去自己的腹中肉，直接绑去医院才是正常操作。如此看来，在家安心养胎倒是个不错的主意。  
奥姆吃完最后的甜点起身离开餐厅。他在夜色中的花园采下一捧淡紫色的绣球花放到了浴室的洗手台上。

奥瓦克斯彻夜未眠，为着十几年的顽疾，更为了不再恭顺的儿子。天色微明时，他已经在一楼客厅喝完几杯浓咖啡提神。管家轻声走进提醒有客人来访。他看了一眼时间，不知是哪位早起的有心人前来聊天。

“我似乎没有跟任何石油公司有过合作。”  
奥瓦克斯看着面前坐姿不羁的强悍Alpha，面色平静。他大约猜中了对方来意，却不想借此找台阶下。这种联姻对象，自己实在是看不上，哪怕身家之大无法估算。  
室内乌木香深远，伴着檀香与小豆蔻的味道。  
亚瑟瞧出老丈人不太满意自己翘起的二郎腿，遂端正地坐好，笑容商业。  
“以前是没有，但以后的事谁也说不准。不过合作暂且放到一边，眼下最重要的是结亲。”  
“如果我说奥姆已经有婚约了呢？”  
“不管有没有，他都没结婚，更何况大局已定。这世间应该没那么多好心的绿帽王热衷于帮别人养孩子。再说，”他笑着补充，“如果您一早看好的是穆克先生，那很遗憾，奥姆对他没感觉。”  
奥瓦克斯抽完一只雪茄，眉宇之间依旧山峦耸立。  
“您不是想要个门当户对的亲家吗？我家应该算合格。”

奥姆这一觉睡了很久。他从冗长的梦境中醒来，平躺在床惬意地伸着懒腰，手无意识乱挥间竟然摸到一团头发。青年暗骂一声百年祖宅的意外惊喜，微微抬头去看手边，却发现了趴在床沿小憩的亚瑟。  
他怀疑自己还没醒，于是力道不算小地去推男人脑袋。亚瑟眼神迷蒙地咂嘴醒来，看见带球跑路的某人头发乱糟糟的憨态，忍不住痴笑。  
奥姆伸手掐住对方喉咙，气不打一处来。重逢的喜悦存在一秒便即刻灰飞烟灭，他觉得自己被亚瑟算计了。  
男人连咳几声，拽下对方的手，满脸委屈：“无情借种也就算了，现在还要谋杀亲夫？”  
他收回手裹紧毯子，一副不想搭理人的模样。  
“先坦白了真实身份，我再考虑给你多少借种费合适。”  
他可不信父亲会放个毫无背景的人进门。  
“我就是个打渔的，”亚瑟看到青年翻出的巨大白眼才准备如实相告，“只不过我爸比较有钱。”  
“所以你也不姓库瑞。”奥姆盯着人，缓缓道。  
如果对方名字属实，自己不可能没听过这位富家公子哥的大名——湄拉最喜欢搜罗那些名门望族的八卦轶事。  
“我跟我妈姓。”  
亚瑟脱了西装外套方便抬手将乱发绾成个结。奥姆看着他里面搭配的吊带衫，不免开始想象刻板严谨的父亲看见对方这一身时的精彩神情。  
“所以亚瑟先生的令尊高姓大名？”  
他不太情愿地吐出个姓氏，已经做好了接受狂风暴雨的准备。  
“我家小门小户，配不上莫玛家的公子。”  
奥姆重新倒回床上背对男人。亚瑟蹦上床揽住青年臂膀开始撒娇。  
“你脱鞋了吗？就上我的床？”  
在男人转身甩掉靴子时，奥姆已经拉开床头柜抽屉拿出支票夹写好。他麻利地撕下并将纸片塞进对方胸前的衣料，嘴上说了句“不送”。  
亚瑟看着那一串让人炫目的零，三两下撕掉支票而后扯开青年的毯子剥出人来。  
“别生气了好不好？我瞒着你是不对，我之前也不知道你有个这么变态的爹啊，非得要有钱人当亲家才行，我倒想被你包养呢，反正那些同行早就有说我为了生活做鸭的，”男人嬉皮笑脸地抚上青年小腹，在他耳边不住亲吻，“你看我们孩子都有了，什么时候去结个婚？”  
奥姆轻轻掐了一下对方手背，闷声道：“再说。”  
“行吧。”  
亚瑟用鼻尖不住蹭着他发丝，是好闻的洋甘菊与石榴味。

亚特兰娜已经很久没有回到波塞多尼斯了。她拎着个简单的手袋从通道走出，看到前来接机的儿子后抬手将墨镜向上推进发间。与奥姆拥抱完，她才注意到一旁不怎么眼生的男人。  
“你是……”亚特兰娜微微蹙眉，似乎在回忆什么。  
“奥萝拉是我继母。”亚瑟冲她伸出手，一个热情的拥抱。  
奥姆瞧着这一幕很难消化亲妈与男友早已认识的事实。

“你们怎么认识的？”  
“亚特兰娜？”亚瑟端给他一杯温牛奶，“我妹妹刚出生的时候，她正巧在夏威夷旅游，去医院探望高中学妹——也就是我后妈的时候认识的。”  
“我还以为……”奥姆咽下一口牛奶，“我妈二婚对象是你爸。”  
他之前倒是见过母亲与新任丈夫的合影，不过也没问太多，只知道名字——与亚瑟父亲一样都叫“汤姆”。  
“你不会以为我们俩是半路兄弟吧？”亚瑟坐到他身边，给人擦着头发，“按湄拉的话讲，这叫骨科？”  
奥姆拿着杯子的手一抖，差点没撒到身上：“你能不能别从她那听这些不正经的？”  
“大媒人要跟我聊天，可不敢拒绝。”  
亚瑟取出吹风机给奥姆的湿发吹到八分干，又在发梢抹了一点摩洛哥精油等待它们自然晾干。抱着香软的一团昏昏欲睡时，他忽然问对方什么时候回去。  
“你们家这个宅子是不错，可是呆久了总觉得有点阴森。”  
“你怕鬼啊？”奥姆话里带了一点笑意，他戳着男人的胸膛，满满的戏谑。  
“我怕对孩子的发育不好，”亚瑟义正言辞，“虽然吃软饭是挺爽的。”  
“那明天回去，”他打了个呵欠，“跟妈一起去机场。”  
“好，”亚瑟轻轻吻在他眉眼，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

湄拉终于学会了给锦鲤们适度投食。  
她拍掉手掌上的鱼食残渣，坐到池边看着圆头圆脑的一堆移动钞票。前两天跟亚瑟说明发小家庭情况时才知道这位网红也藏了一手，真实的“家里有矿，矿里有油”。

“等等，先停一下，”她做了个“暂停”的手势，“你爸这么有钱，你干嘛出来找了个海滩打渔度日？”  
“好东西要留给妹妹。”  
亚瑟头也不抬地急速订好飞机票，又安排了波塞多尼斯那边的座驾跟落脚酒店。他轻轻拍了拍好兄弟的肩膀，许诺来日有大礼相送。  
短短几个小时里送了两个朋友到机场，湄拉罕见地多愁善感一番。她驱车返回别墅时看到蹲在路边的穆克，想了想还是把人领进了屋。仿佛霜打茄子一般的人坐在沙发上神情恹恹。  
湄拉给他端了杯蓝莓汁，皮笑肉不笑地说了一句“坦白从严，抗拒更严”。  
穆克撇撇嘴，万分不情愿：“我只想知道他到底是不是Alpha。”  
“我就晚了一天告诉你，你就没忍住？”她拨弄着胸前的红发，很想把人蒙了头脸打一顿，“不是Alpha，是Omega，现在还是怀了孕的Omega。”  
“你们为什么骗我？”他“腾”地一声抬起头，目光灼灼。  
“怕你精虫上脑，还能为什么，”湄拉伸手拍拍小朋友的头顶，“好好想想怎么承认错误吧，你哥这锅饭已经被亚瑟做熟了，别再搞事了，小心饭成锅巴了。乖哦。”

她回忆完苦情男二的眼泪，起身去剪花插瓶。刚剪下第一朵栀子，湄拉就听到大门处的响动。她放下剪刀与花篮，奔到门口去迎接那对狗男男。  
“宝贝！”她扑进奥姆怀里，好好地揩了一把油。  
亚瑟数完十个数后把人轻轻拉开，湄拉抱着发小的胳膊不满地瞥了男人一眼。  
“下次能数到十五吗？”  
“应该能吧。”亚瑟耸耸肩，低头在奥姆颊上响亮地亲了一口。  
湄拉捂着眼大喊：“我瞎了！赔钱！”

热闹的小聚后，月上中天。  
“我总觉得，你很早之前就盯上我了。”  
奥姆膝上摊开本画册，眼睛却没落在书页上。他看着男人整理衣柜的背影似乎僵了一下，更加坐实了猜测。  
亚瑟将他无心再看的书合上收好，笑里带着点被看穿的羞赧：“其实湄拉也算半个网红不是吗？准确来讲，是知名的旅拍美女摄影师。”  
“所以？”青年咽下颗叶酸胶囊，苦着脸又喝了半杯水。  
“我刚到亚特兰蒂斯时在机场看到她新书的宣传海报，觉得这姑娘长得真不错，”男人极强的求生欲让他赶忙接道，“我说的是实话，大家都是好兄弟，商业互吹很正常。后来我莫名其妙成了网红，日常更新ins时收到了推送，就正好点进湄拉的主页翻了翻，你记得那张她给你拍的侧面照吗？”  
奥姆想起是有那么一张被湄拉放到ins上的照片，轻轻点了点头。  
亚瑟俯下身跟对方接了个吻：“所以这是场有预谋的艳遇。”  
青年近距离盯着他金黄的瞳孔，开始怀疑发小与男友是否曾深度勾结。  
“当然，湄拉也不知道这事，还傻乎乎地把你往我嘴里送。”  
青年推开他，肯定地问道：“知恩图报的你给了她什么好处？”  
亚瑟抓了抓头发，指指窗外：“送了她一套别墅，省得以后被偷听墙根儿。”  
“我怀疑你根本没喂过蚊子，”奥姆抓了个枕头丢给他，“是不是早就买了？送给湄拉只是过户？”  
“确实喂过一回，第二次嘛，我进别墅睡了一觉才等到你跟穆克喝完酒。”  
亚瑟说完抱着枕头厚着脸皮摸上了床。他知道奥姆拿不要脸的自己最没办法。青年被抱进怀里时假意踹了对方一脚，这人看着老实，实则内里一包坏水，什么事都门儿清。

次日上午。  
奥姆坐进车里准备去公司，结果被男人要求吻别。他被从车窗探进上身的亚瑟亲了好一会儿，简直是如临大赦一般拧开钥匙绝尘而去。  
昨天喜提新房的湄拉依旧恬不知耻地过来蹭吃蹭喝。她看着一脸贤惠忙进忙出的家庭煮夫，忽然淡静从容地抛出个炸弹。  
“你到底有没有跟戴安娜约会过？”  
亚瑟闻言差点切到手。怕老婆的某怂货强A想到正宫已经出门才定下神来继续切果盘。  
“我不是，我没有，别瞎说啊，”他急切地否认三连，抬头看向那位美艳的吃瓜群众时，对方正满脸玩味的笑，“姑奶奶，您又打什么坏主意呢？”  
“我好奇嘛，一般这种澄清难道不都是间接承认吗？”  
她拿起开放三明治，张嘴咬下一大口。  
“算我求你，可别给他讲这些小报消息，”亚瑟差点要演一个热泪盈眶，“我想有个和睦的家。”  
“那你们婚礼的时候，戴安娜女士会来吗？如果会，我可是好心提醒你，提前做个预警为妙。”  
“首先，他得答应我的求婚。”  
湄拉满脸嫌弃：“弱鸡，婚都求不到。”


	8. Chapter 8

半下午的光景，奥姆喝着最近新换的绿茶，还是免不了想念咖啡的滋味。近来一个月，自己见识了无数种求婚方式。隆重土味的有玫瑰花海与蜡烛摆成的心形圈；鬼魅狂狷的有来自巨型大汉的壁咚；还有霸道总裁式的威胁求爱——“你到底嫁不嫁我”。他放下马克杯，显示器旁的仙人掌让一向严谨的马瑞斯先生正式开起小差。也不知道亚瑟是从哪看来许多真假难辨的孕期保健知识，就差把自己丢进个无菌房里专门养胎。他都有点怀疑对方是在用糖衣炮弹来报复自己接连拒绝求婚一事。  
倒也不是傲娇劲儿上来故意不答应。奥姆拉开抽屉拿了瓶子倒出粒维生素C扔进嘴里。他咯嘣咯嘣地嚼着柑橘味含片，再三确认自己只是乐于看亚瑟吃瘪却无可奈何的模样。不过再三拒绝也总得有个度。他在抽屉最深处摸出两个方形盒子，将其放进搭在椅背上的西装口袋里。亚瑟亲妈留下的鸽子蛋自己消受不起，留给女儿正好——如果这一胎是的话。

自己的车速真是下降了好几个档次。青年在别墅门前踩下刹车，不由感叹一番曾经的车神与憋屈的现在。门童早已就位，只等着富家子弟回宫。  
奥姆仅仅带着一张嘴进了门，照旧去厨房偷吃。亚瑟停好车进屋将公文包与西装外套放到沙发上后继续做晚餐。青年叼着半根刚烤好的手指饼干去客厅摸出戒指盒们，“啪”地一声将其中一个按到料理台上。男人看着那个暗绿色的丝绒盒子，后背竟然莫名一抖，他有点不相信幸福来得这么突然。  
“你别告诉我是因为戒指才一直拒绝。那枚古董钻戒你可能不中意，但我新买的，湄拉可是打着包票说你肯定喜欢。”  
他洗干净手，擦了数次确保没有水渍后才拿起盒子打开。简单的对戒闪着幽微银光。  
“怕你觉得普通，”奥姆掏出第二个首饰盒，“又单独给你买了一个。”  
亚瑟看着那个骷髅头造型的戒指：“我在你心里是个中二少年？”  
“老年，”奥姆牵起男人的手，将盒中略大一些的银色环套到他左手无名指上，“明天去注册。”  
猝不及防的被求婚让亚瑟目瞪口呆，他安静地等待青年继续颁布单方面制定的家庭准则。  
“我不改姓，是女儿的话，以后她姓马瑞斯。”  
“还有别的吗？”男人捻起颗小番茄喂进奥姆嘴里。  
青年摇摇头，向前伸出手。亚瑟给他戴上另一枚铂金戒指，低头轻轻吻在冰凉的金属上。

来蹭晚饭的湄拉看到奥姆手上的戒指露出一个欣慰的笑容。  
“八百年了，某人终于松口了。不过怎么既不是我选的也不是那个传家宝？”她捞起发小的手，满脸疑惑，“一点儿钻都没？”  
亚瑟将最后一盘沙拉端到长桌上，冲客厅喊道：“你身边那位自己去买的。”  
“场面人为什么忽然节俭？”她挽着奥姆的胳膊边走向餐厅边问。  
青年回忆了一下那两枚戒指，鸽子蛋自己只能戴到小指上，亚瑟新买的那枚钻也不小。他目前还没有大范围公开的打算，想先低调着来。  
“场面人也不一定要在这上面秀。”他喝了一口温凉的矿泉水，埋头认真吃饭。  
湄拉挑拣着盘中的草食沙拉，看着青年胃口极好的模样，冲亚瑟眨眨眼。  
“他都没反应的吗？”  
男人笑着摇摇头。奥姆不仅能吃能睡，饭量还大了点儿。

头一晚被发小毒奶的青年在隔天清晨吐了个天昏地暗。他躺在床上两眼发直，亚瑟给人换好衣服，准备载他去医院寻个定心丹吃。  
“我真没事，就是早上起来就不太舒服，刷牙的时候有点反胃。”  
“明明胆汁都要吐出来了。”  
亚瑟抱起人向楼下走，奥姆不太满意公主抱的姿势。他靠着对方胸膛，有规律地深呼吸以平静心神，要不然还想继续与马桶缠绵。

检查结果一切正常，不按常理出牌的害喜刚冒了个头就把两人折腾得够呛。亚瑟看着后座上昏昏欲睡的人也没打算按照原定计划去注册，直接开车回家。  
“婚我可是求过了，你不嫁，不怨我。”奥姆揉着太阳穴，轻飘飘地说道。  
“原来在这儿等着我呢，那需要我改姓吗？”  
青年拧开瓶依云，笑得很开心：“想改就改啊。”  
“我们可以商量下婚礼细节，到时注册完直接去场地。”  
奥姆咽下水，从后视镜里盯着亚瑟：“戴安娜会来吗？”  
男人听后不由嘴角发麻，他分心从镜子里看着表情和善的Omega，怂巴巴地在心里大喊“亚特兰娜阿姨救我”。  
“我跟戴安娜真的没什么，”亚瑟连连摇头，“所谓传闻不过是她放的烟雾弹，至于普林斯女士本人，早就和飞行员的小男友偷偷结婚了。”  
他没办法只能将这个秘密如实告知对方。  
听到的答案还算满意，当然自己本来也没有在酸什么。大概。他拧好瓶盖，靠着椅背休息。大清早被折腾起来的人着实有些困了。亚瑟见状将空调调高两度，车速又慢了一些。

奥姆几乎没在工作日请假休息过。  
八月正是酷暑天，他下床站到落地窗边看着庭中骄阳之下的花草，打算等日头不那么毒了下楼浇花。青年来到厨房，看到亚瑟正准备打果汁。他捏起胡萝卜一端将它丢出了沥水篮。  
“求您了，吃一口吧。”  
奥姆坐在吧凳上撑腮看着对方，他实在想不通为何面前的这个强A能如此清纯不造作地卖蠢撒娇。亚瑟拿着那根被特赦恩典的胡萝卜再次冲洗一番而后切块榨汁。孕夫闭眼灌了整杯的蔬果汁，得到颊上一个响亮的吻作为奖励。

“最近不吐了，但烦得要命。”  
湄拉抱着半个冰西瓜时不时挖一口眼馋发小。她咬着那个不锈钢勺，忽然灵机一动。  
“你岁数大了，是会这样。”  
奥姆在闷热的九月依旧喝着温水，他闻言天灵盖不由一紧。自己是不年轻了，但好歹也算年富力强，并不是什么高龄产夫。  
“当然，我的意思是大部分Omega都不会在接近三十岁时才准备生孩子，”她又挖下一勺西瓜瓤，“斯露德的Daddy可是刚十八岁就怀上她了，你比人家晚了整整十年。”  
“虽然是挺正常的，但那位Alpha是不是有点儿……”奥姆觉得在背后说别人坏话非常失礼，索性吞了话头。  
“情况不一样，”湄拉连连摆手，“你又不是亚瑟的童养媳，不然估计也是那么早生。”  
奥姆很想偷摸吃一口冰镇西瓜，却被对方打在手背。她牢牢抱着那个还很满的瓜皮碗，笑嘻嘻地冲青年摇头。  
“你想都不要想。”

斯露德坐在车上神情凝重。她刚才听到亚瑟开心地解释奥姆是因为怀孕才没来接自己之后立马情绪低落。这是件好事不假，但出于自身角度考虑，实在是高兴不起来。  
“我好不容易溜出来，却发现进了另一个孕夫的家。”  
小女孩轻轻叹了口气，满脑子都是一向宠溺自己的Daddy忽然性情大变，女儿跟老公的刺一起挑，哪怕他们是一大一小两块嫩生生的龙利鱼片。  
他看着故作愁态的斯露德忍不住笑：“你叔叔可能怀的是妹妹，脾气没有变差。”  
“我喜欢妹妹！”她用力地不住点头，“可以跟她一起穿好看的小裙子！”  
“我也喜欢妹妹，跟你一样可爱。”  
斯露德坐在儿童安全座椅上，亲了一口怀里抱着的小狮子玩偶，就当是吻了刚夸自己可爱的男人。

最近亚瑟提前过上了养女儿的幸福生活，有条小尾巴的日子莫名甜蜜。奥姆也因为斯露德的到来少了些孕期忧思，但同时也多了某个羞于启齿的生理变化。  
高档写字楼里的某处厕所隔间，青年看着埋在自己胸前的亚瑟，很想从明天开始休产假。他有点受够了每天不定时的涨奶，自己又挤不干净，只能急急忙忙地喊亚瑟来灭火。  
“我说，”男人解决完眼前这个堪称享受的麻烦，边回味甘甜边认真提议，“我到你公司当保安怎么样，一定随叫随到。”  
“你最近是不是黄片儿看多了？”奥姆揪一把对方的乱发，示意他挪开脑袋。  
“哪儿能呢，根本不敢看，怕对孩子不好。”他俯身吻在对方耳垂。  
青年瞥一眼亚瑟，脸颊微红地系着衬衫纽扣。男人轻轻摸着他微凸的小腹，已经开始考虑以家属的名义给上级递长假申请。算了，等直接打给布鲁斯好了。

“叔叔他还好吗？”  
斯露德坐在车里等亚瑟回来期间已经看完了小半本画册。男人点点头示意她放心。  
“你是不是又偷吃了我妹妹的奶粉啊？”  
她剥开个棒棒糖含在嘴里，脑海里窜出某个清晰的身影与一段模糊的记忆。  
“你这小丫头怎么什么都知道？”亚瑟佯装叹息，“女孩子这么厉害真的好吗？”  
“我姑姑挺好的呀，大魔王本人”斯露德翻到下一页，“我想回去了。”  
“不在这儿等着妹妹出生吗？”亚瑟的口吻里充满挽留。  
“为了我的健康成长，我得赶紧回去。”斯露德咂着那根酸奶味的棒棒糖，话里有话。

“刚把小丫头送走，你就原形毕露？”  
奥姆靠着枕头看向埋在自己腿间的男人，很想骂他一句不要脸。  
“我可没有盼着她走，我是在等你怀孕满三个月，”亚瑟抹了一把胡须上的水渍，起身抱着人侧躺在床，“逗你的，不做。”  
“你说，”奥姆打了个呵欠，“我们的孩子会不会也是个鬼精灵？”  
“不管怎么样都好，”亚瑟拿捏着拥抱的力度，轻咬一口对方肩膀，“晚安。”  
青年枕着他的胳膊沉沉睡去。

次日早晨，奥姆喝完最后一口牛奶，刚推开椅子起身准备去上班却收到了总裁的亲切来电。他边与韦恩先生寒暄边瞪着厨房里的亚瑟。  
“说吧，”他将手机塞回口袋，“给我请了多久的假。”  
“不长，也就一年半，”亚瑟替他松了松领带，“请马瑞斯先生上楼休息，需要什么喊一声就成。”  
“那我产假之外的工资呢？”青年勾住对方项链，表情带了一丝挑逗。  
“肉偿还是支票，全听您的。”男人揽住他的腰，俯身一记热吻。

趁肚子还没大到遮不住，奥姆准备结个婚，反正每天也闲得不知道做什么来打发时间。婚礼全权由亚瑟操办，自己只需要迈腿上车去注册再去现场就好。他在傍晚终于刮起的凉风中扶腰浇花。亚特兰娜将鲜榨的奇异果果汁放到小木桌上，示意儿子过来喝。  
“紧张吗？”  
奥姆摇摇头：“感觉就是个小型酒会。”  
“比我当年好了不知多少倍，”她回忆起那场盛大的世纪婚礼，觉得流水般的钞票全是徒劳，“真高兴我的儿子过得这么幸福。”  
“我也很开心灯塔夫人能在海边逍遥快活。”  
青年端起果汁与母亲碰杯，清脆的一声惊落了花瓣。

简略而郑重的仪式之后，宾客四散在青翠草地上，或饮酒交谈或成双起舞。  
戴安娜绾起长发，着一袭蔚蓝纱裙，清艳迷人。她换了杯果汁与新婚夫夫依次相碰。佳人看着奥姆的眼，忽而粲然一笑。  
“虽然没见之前有一点不愉快的小误会，但……”  
“我们从未有过误会。”  
奥姆擎了她的手，落下枚轻吻，更邀了对方随小提琴伴奏共舞一曲。  
和睦相处是好，但是怎么觉得哪里不对。男人抓抓头发，满脑袋问号。  
“兄弟，坚强点。”湄拉从刚才抢到的捧花里揪下个绿叶，伸手扔到亚瑟头顶。

“看你们结完婚，我也能安心出去放风了。”  
湄拉看着司机将自己的几个箱子依次放进后备箱，转过身与两人拥抱。  
“我圣诞节回来。”  
摄影师就这么潇洒地拍拍屁股走了。奥姆摸摸自己的肚子，有点羡慕这种自由。九月末残余的暑热暂未升起，两人漫步在绿化极好的别墅区里，恬淡安逸。他转头看到亚瑟目光缱绻的脸，停下脚步将人按到一旁缀满蔷薇的砖墙上仰头索吻。亚瑟含着他柔软的一双薄唇厮磨片刻后牵起人并肩向家里走去。


	9. Chapter 9

奥姆在穿衣镜前站了至少十分钟。他拍了拍自己活像生吞了个小西瓜的肚子，仔细拽平毛衣下摆。  
亚瑟正在花园里跟落叶们斗智斗勇。既不能全部扫走又不能随意乱堆，意境这玩意儿自己实在捉摸不透，他想回屋去问问奥姆的具体要求，转身看到对方披着件薄羽绒服走进秋风中。  
“先进去。”男人指指他身后的客厅。  
十一月底的深秋，天气已透出点冬的凛冽滋味。  
奥姆不情不愿地被揽着进屋，他坐在沙发上看着身前仿佛吹气球般隆起的肚子，真心觉得这是个甜蜜的刑具。  
“一开始是不让我穿风衣，说不暖和，现在穿了冬天的外套，还是不让出门。”  
青年想起自己那些被束之高阁的昂贵大衣，心里不知怎么冒出点无名火。  
“我是看你腿上穿的少，”亚瑟拍拍他的腿，给对方脱去身上的外套，“最近不是闹流感吗？你要是中了招，肯定会怕影响孩子坚持不吃药，拖一两个周多难受。”  
“她什么时候才能出来。”  
奥姆将头仰在沙发靠背上，一脸疲累。当初跟父亲摊牌时盲猜了个女儿，前几日去产检时顺口一问相熟的医生，才知道竟然心想事成。  
“还有四个月。”  
亚瑟拿来杯温水还有每日的保健品。他看奥姆吞下胶囊又端着水慢慢喝完才挠着后脑勺问他怎么收拾花园。  
“我原本以为你的艺术素养最差也不会是零，现在才发现是负无穷，”青年将玻璃杯放到茶几上，满脸嫌弃，“我要带着女儿自己过。”  
“你根本不爱我，你只是想跟我借种生孩子。”  
男人蹲在他腿边，委屈巴巴地轻轻戳两下对方膝盖。  
“我求你别撒娇了，”奥姆伸掌捂住他的脸，“她都听着呢。”  
“我在你面前做小伏低又不丢人，本来就该这样。”  
亚瑟啃啃青年掌心的嫩肉，又重重亲了一口。  
“你说那些小报怎么就没把你写成大胸甜心呢？”奥姆抬腿轻轻踹了男人一脚，“去做饭，饿了。”  
“好嘞。”  
亚瑟得令蹦着高去了厨房，他决定下午喊个园艺家来打理夏花已尽的院子。

不过几天光景，初雪簌簌坠落，温柔地给万物撒上一层霜糖。  
奥姆趴在冰凉的玻璃上，呼吸之间凝结出些水雾挂在窗棂。亚瑟走到青年身后抬手交缠在他肋下拥着人一同看雪。  
“我想吃冰激凌。”  
他向后靠在亚瑟身上，说着不可能的愿望。鬼知道自己这几个月经历了什么，奥姆捏着对方的手背又下移轻抚对戒。  
亚瑟想起湄拉曾经说过奥姆喜欢在雪天吃冰点，原因除了幼时被融化的冰激凌黏住手指的不愉快回忆外，更源自孩童对于尝雪的执念。  
“只能吃一口。”

奥姆在尝到口中冰甜的同时伸手去抓料理台上的冰激凌盒子。亚瑟抢先一步捞起擎在半空中，结束冰激凌之吻后过河拆桥地将媒人丢进了冷冻室。  
“我要是再给你生孩子，我就跳进鱼池里淹死。”  
亚瑟抹去他嘴角的香草味奶渍，边咂指头尖儿边拆台：“池子里的水都漫不过你的腰。”  
“滚。”  
孕期偶尔暴躁的马瑞斯先生信口拈来粗鄙之语，被踹的人却甘之如饴。

寂静雪夜中的妖精打架声清晰异常。  
奥姆坐在男人身前，被对方抬高大腿方便性事。亚瑟咬着他最近越来越软塌的胸，吮出一点甘甜。仅仅半根性器的插入难以重温往昔的餍足，但自己实在没力气扭腰摆臀。奥姆听着皮肉相贴处绵延不绝的相撞声，还有自己抑制不住溢出喉咙的呻吟，眼神迷蒙脸颊潮红。亚瑟支起腿示意青年向后些靠着自己。奥姆将背抵在男人大腿，抱着隆起的肚子收缴公粮。  
“我现在有点后悔当初没多操你几回再留种。”  
亚瑟从奥姆腹上山峦一侧摸到另一边山脚，握而后住他的命根子揉搓拨弄。青年感受到胸前不受控制流淌而下的两股奶香，不由羞赧地抬手挡住。他真是恨死了产前的这种窘境，稍微受点撩拨就止不住兴头。男人拨开他的手，俯身低头咬住右边的一只用力吸干，左手掐着另一边蹂躏乳尖。三处被一齐取悦的滋味让长久未尝情事的人瞬间攀登至顶峰。男人抹了一把胡须上的不明白色液体，女儿未来的口粮跟微腥的黏腻混作一团。  
“你是不是太快了点？”最近胆子越来越大的Alpha又暂时没了求生欲。  
奥姆抬头恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，突然夹紧了屁股。被迫缴械投降的人拧着眉灌满正在用意念磨爪子的怀孕雌狮。他用力拍了两下奥姆的臀，又掐一把对方丰腴不少的腰。  
“火气这么大对孩子不好。”  
青年哼哼两声，抱着肚子从男人身上爬下来侧躺在床。奥姆发现自己最近真的喜欢踹人，他这么想着又踹了亚瑟一脚。  
“自己都那么快还有脸嘲笑别人，去放水，我要洗澡。”  
亚瑟看着下身明显不服气的兄弟，也只能下床边遛鸟边去浴室打点善后工作。约莫半个小时后，洗过澡的奥姆在床边裹着浴巾等发梢晾干。亚瑟给他端了杯热牛奶放在床头柜上才去冲澡。男人擦着头发出来时看到床上大张双腿做着手活儿的人，忽然很想去占卜网站测测今天的运势点以做留念。奥姆头发还未全干，软软地搭在额前，他眼角红润薄唇微张，仰靠着床头自渎正爽。亚瑟将毛巾扔到床下跪到青年腿间，将重新精神的阴茎一点点捅进刚才明显没吃饱的小嘴里。  
“你有什么瞒着我的？”  
亚瑟拿捏着冲撞的力度，食指探进对方微张的唇中起开牙关轻轻按到他湿热的舌上。奥姆含着男人一根指头彻底舔湿，狠咬了一口再偏头吐出来。  
“我明天也要吃冰激凌。”  
男人闻言忍不住笑，紧张的背肌瞬间松懈下来。他可是怕了奥姆接连两次的“穿上裤子不认人”，竟然妄图带球跑路。  
“堂堂马瑞斯家的少爷为了一口雪糕出卖色相？”亚瑟伸手按在青年胸前挺立的红樱上揉捏几下又用指甲尖儿轻轻掐住，“吞深点儿。”  
奥姆气咻咻地抬腿踹在男人心口：“赫赫有名的莫玛家公子还不是趁人之危？”  
亚瑟握住他脚踝偏头亲在凸起的一小块骨头上，又放下奥姆的腿绕到腰后。自己倒是很想跟上次一样把人掰成个处在痛感临界点的姿势，但实际情况不允许。  
男人俯身抱住被插得正爽的青年，咬着他的耳朵道：“那我们这一对奸夫淫夫倒挺合适。”  
奥姆反手推开他又掐一把对方坚硬的胸肌：“你压到我女儿了。”  
亚瑟直起身试着插到最里，嘴上嚷着疼的人实则胃口跟以前一样大。

把人真正伺候舒坦已经是下半夜。  
亚瑟溜去厨房拿了一罐黑啤边喝边看手机。奥姆被腹中安睡的小公主传染，沾枕头就着，自己却在床事后清醒异常。要不是受良心谴责，估计还有第三发。  
湄拉因为亚特兰蒂斯即将到来的接连风雪准备提早返航，明天下午到。亚瑟按灭手机，将易拉罐丢进垃圾桶后去一楼盥洗室刷完牙才上楼。他掀起被子一角坐到床上，奥姆在睡梦间呢喃着凑过来，似乎在询问对方刚才去哪儿了。  
“我就在这儿。”  
亚瑟轻轻吻在对方额头，与他相拥而眠。

湄拉推开发小家大门时恰好撞见亲得正欢的两人。她拍落头上的积雪，如入无人之境一般穿过客厅。  
“这都什么朋友啊，我都从机场自己回来了，你们还在这儿打啵儿不准备去接我？”  
“你改签也不说，”亚瑟扶着人在沙发上坐下，又脱掉身上的羽绒服，“以为我们俩是神仙能知道你什么时候落地？”  
湄拉听后“嘿嘿”一笑边伸懒腰边等咖啡。  
男人走进厨房拍拍她的肩：“我来，你去休息。”  
“我三岁，我好累。”  
她脱掉靴子缩进沙发里，把青年的大腿当枕头闭眼休息。奥姆拿了搭在靠背上的毯子给她盖好，睡了十秒的人忽的起身抱住青年脖子撒娇。  
“宝贝我好想你！”  
湄拉说完在他颈窝深吸一口，清甜的信息素味道中除淡淡的木质香之外更多了点香软的奶味儿。奥姆拍拍她的后背，又护住发小的后脑勺以防亚瑟丢过来根胡萝卜。  
被暂时遗弃的某人端来咖啡与蛋糕后坐到一旁的单人沙发上。他转着左手无名指上的铂金戒指，直盯奥姆。  
“为了不让下一代有个跟我同款的破碎家庭，”奥姆轻轻推开肩膀上的红毛儿脑袋，“等下次他不在的时候我们再……”  
湄拉眉眼带笑地重新躺回他腿上，伸手叉起一小块黑森林进嘴。  
“回家真好。”  
她放下叉子，准备以睡止饿。  
“你是想等下被拖上去还是现在自己走上去？”亚瑟挠挠耳后，开口打破静谧。  
“你男人真的很小气诶。”  
湄拉“腾”地一声在沙发上坐起身，满脸不爽地与亚瑟对视几秒，随即光着脚跑上了楼。奥姆拿起叉子想吃口蛋糕，金属尖角还没碰到最上面的巧克力碎屑就被男人整盘端走。  
“我跟她一个碗里吃饭长大的。”仗着肚子里有个免死金牌，奥姆为所欲为。  
“现在又不是以前。”  
亚瑟火速去厨房另切了一块送到青年面前，腹诽自己越来越小气。奥姆吃着糖量正好的蛋糕，还是觉得甜。

“来吧兄弟们，尝尝中国的火锅！我带了好多锅底回来！”  
湄拉一脸虔诚地双手合十，面前是热气腾腾的鸳鸯锅。奥姆很想尝尝浮满辣椒的另一半，但他知道这不可能。亚瑟用双干净的筷子沾了零星红汤喂进青年嘴里，看到对方意犹未尽的神色忽然动了点歪心思。

吃过晚饭的马瑞斯先生忽然想吃点甜的。他走下楼梯看到厨房里正交头接耳的两人忍不住轻声问了一句。  
“啊！”  
“啊！”  
接连两声惊呼倒把一脸无辜的青年吓了一跳。  
“你藏什么呢？”奥姆指指湄拉向后背的手，又指指表情有了丁点变化的亚瑟，“不许当帮凶。”  
妻管严的男人举起双手投降，奥姆看着他手里的一袋金黄色谷物，不明所以。  
“这是中国的土特产呀，对身体特别好！”湄拉连忙解释。  
“我觉得事情没这么简单。”奥姆捏了捏包装袋，抬眼看向鬼主意自小多的湄拉。  
“这个……”她笑容有点虚，“据说多吃有助于生双胞胎……当然！对产后调理也特别好的！”  
湄拉捂住自己的心口，腹诽青年不仅长了肚子，脾气也大了，连带着眼刀也锋利异常。  
“要是你下次敢让两个小混蛋一起睡在我肚子里，你就等着离婚吧。”奥姆将那袋小米丢回男人怀里，郑重其事地警告道。  
湄拉看着青年慢悠悠走回卧室的背影，又扭头看看满脸喜色的男人，满脑袋问号。  
“你傻了吧？搁这儿美什么呢？”  
“他以前可说再不给我生了。”  
“他说是他说，你做是你做，”湄拉忽然意识到自己胳膊肘往外拐，她摇摇头试图驱散负罪感，“准备他生完标记吗？”  
“不着急，等他调养好身体再说，”亚瑟拿出两罐啤酒，“喝点儿？”  
湄拉将易拉罐们放回冰箱：“别眼馋楼上那位了，我先回去，明天早饭带着我的啊。”  
“当然，路上小心。”  
她戴上兜帽，走进夜色中的风雪。

昨夜洋洋洒洒的大雪过后，万物素白。别墅区的清理工作非常及时，各家花园中的积雪都按房主意思或铲除干净或留出些堆在角落。奥姆看完院中结冰的松柏后，在壁炉前端着碗红酒煮梨时不时戳一块。  
“想不想堆雪人？”亚瑟找出厚实的雪地靴跟手套，“或者你看我堆？”  
“你是在哄我开心还是哄她？”奥姆指指自己的肚子。  
“我比较贪心，都哄。”  
他给青年换上靴子，牵着人到了屋外。

奥姆呼吸一口雪后凛冽的空气，觉得神清气爽。他看着奋力压平雪堆的亚瑟，忍不住抓了一把低矮树杈上的积雪在指间揉弄。男人团好一个圆润的雪球塞到奥姆手中，青年摘了手套借着掌心的热度融化了表层的雪白。他来回掂着雪球，忽然起了调皮心思把它扔到亚瑟身上。被砸到后背的人回过头看了看他，半点都不生气。  
“你晚上给我等着。”  
“你敢。”  
奥姆将兜里的胡萝卜跟提子拿出来给雪人做鼻子与眼。亚瑟将铁锹插进雪堆宣告完工。湄拉觉得自己很点背，每次进门都能看到他们在接吻。


	10. Chapter 10

平安夜当晚，湄拉蹭完饭后脚底抹油溜去蹦迪。奥姆拆完发小用行李箱拖来的礼物，满沙发都是颜色粉嫩的小衣服。亚瑟关上厨房的灯，端来热红酒与切好的苹果派。他看着小公主将来的穿戴行头们，意识到一个重要问题——自己的家庭地位将永远稳定垫底。  
“她有给你买什么吗？”  
亚瑟看青年开始收拾各色小裙子，自觉地起身交接工作。奥姆扬了扬腕上的镯子并示意男人伸手。中规中矩的圣诞礼物——Tiffany情侣手镯。亚瑟想起二楼衣帽间保险柜里纤尘不染的首饰们觉得奥姆还是挺给自己面子的。  
“还问别人，你的呢？”他下巴一扬，眼底努力装出点贪婪的精光来。  
“买了块海滩，你要觉得少可以再买个岛。”  
“给女儿的，我当然不会嫌多，”奥姆拍拍自己又大一圈的肚子，“这是你的圣诞礼物，喜欢吗？”  
“当然，不过先生，您真是空手套白狼的典范。”  
亚瑟边说边将人抱进自己怀里，掐肩按背揉腰一样不少。奥姆被伺候得舒服，连打几个呵欠。  
“我之前算了算，”他侧坐在亚瑟大腿上，伸手扯一扯对方的胡须，“预产期比我们正式认识那天早不了多少。”  
“我的效率还算可以。”  
亚瑟摸完女儿安睡的山峦又顺势向上揩油，他轻掐奥姆柔软的胸膛又隔着毛衣咬住逐渐硬挺的一点。呼吸之间奶香味儿四散，两人同时开始心猿意马。  
“等看完烟花再发情。”  
奥姆抬起对方下巴张嘴咬在他鼻尖儿。

海边的焰火表演持续半个小时。  
青年趴在车窗玻璃上看完最后一束金黄炸裂在夜幕中才心满意足地靠回椅背。亚瑟拉起他的手轻吻一下对方手背才拧开钥匙准备打道回府。  
“我之前一直以为你不会喜欢这种转瞬即逝的漂亮事物。”  
“你想的不错，这是个意外，”最近嘴巴越来越闲不住的人开始倒腾蔬菜干，冻干甜豌豆的咀嚼声清脆，“大概因为我妈离开前一晚带我放了烟花。”  
亚瑟瞥一眼副驾的人，有点后悔起了这个话头。  
“放心，对我来说这不是什么难过的事，”奥姆伸指在起了一片水雾的玻璃上写着男人的名字，“别这么担心我的情绪，看着累。”  
“你像只小刺猬。”  
“什么？”他扭头看向亚瑟。  
“背上的刺扎人，可是肚子软软的。但只有亲近的人才能摸到。”  
“真是个肉麻的比喻。”  
奥姆拿出湿巾擦手，嘴角噙着个若有似无的笑。

新年钟声在不久后踩着圣诞节的甜蜜余韵匆匆赶来。  
悬挂在客厅门外的槲寄生花环依旧新鲜，奥姆裹得严严实实走进花园去看冰壳下的锦鲤。近来肚子是一天比一天沉，身上也总是泛起困倦。他呼吸两口冷冽的空气觉得腰又开始发酸，还没等进屋脱掉外套靴子假装无事发生，亚瑟已经回到别墅把自己抓了个正着。  
万分理解孕期枯燥的好丈夫倒没说什么，只揽着被抓包偷溜出门的人进了客厅。奥姆看他眉眼轻松的模样也未申辩，继续坐到沙发上翻看画册。胎教这东西悬得很，他只希望女儿的艺术细胞不要像她另一个爸爸那样少到没有，并没有奢求太多。  
“这个先放一放，”亚瑟在他身前蹲下，大手一挥拍在了书页上，“跟我上楼，刚在育婴课上学到点东西。”  
奥姆挑起一边眉毛：“某人不是经常吹嘘妹妹是自己一手带大的吗？需要去上课？”  
“这个不一样，我的崽跟我爸的崽，肯定会差别待遇的。”  
青年闻言抑制不住地翻了个白眼，他想替库瑞老先生清理门户。

“我再说一次，女孩子们为了分娩才可能需要这一步。”  
奥姆坐在马桶盖上，抱臂对着亚瑟手中的刀片怒目横眉。眼看蒙骗计划失败，男人眼珠子一转开始软磨硬泡。

湄拉在结束跨年期间持续几天的泡吧蹦迪猝死生活后，顶着飞升失败的黑眼圈来发小家养生。她看看走路姿势有一点奇怪的亚瑟，又瞅瞅戴着耳机摇头晃脑听胎教音乐的奥姆，掐灭了一个可能性为零的黄暴猜想——挺着个大肚子的Omega在孕期生猛地反攻登顶，顺利采菊。湄拉抖掉被自己吓出来的一后背鸡皮疙瘩，凑到奥姆身边轻轻摘掉他一只耳机。  
“你男人怎么回事，走起路来看着像被强暴了。”  
“是啊，被我强暴了。”  
青年露出个神秘莫测的笑，飞速叉起块削皮苹果塞进对方嘴里。湄拉艰难地嚼着脆甜的果肉，含糊地叹息一声而后伸掌捂住了眼睛。她如果再看奥姆，脑子里估计都有画面了。

亚瑟送走满脸诡异笑容的编外家庭成员后很想感叹自己一句阴沟里翻船。他大概猜到了两人交头接耳时的对话，却没法儿澄清谣言——总不能按着湄拉的肩膀大声嚷嚷“我后花园没失守，是被毛扎的”。  
奥姆拿出等下要换的衣服，转身看到表情不太愉悦的男人，便看热闹似的假装出一副温良淑德的模样。  
“你要是受不了就涂点护理乳液。”  
虽然现在可能也没什么用了。他皮笑肉不笑。  
“不，我得言而有信。”  
亚瑟在床沿坐下，两条腿岔得很开。前两日他为了满足一直以来深埋心底的恶趣味，不惜把自己搭进去。奥姆最近越来越像只揣了崽儿的母狐狸，不仅狡猾还多了点无端而出的媚。男人揉着被扎了一天的大腿根欲哭无泪。不过，一世英名栽进奥姆·马瑞斯这个坑里倒也不亏，这个人值得世间最好的一切。  
“你以后还逼不逼我剃毛了？”奥姆右手撑在腰后，另只手抬起对方下巴，“一天二十四小时被扎不太舒服吧？”  
“有你哭的时候。”  
亚瑟低头亲在他肚子上，心里已经想好了奥姆卸货后的惩治措施。

 

蔷薇再次开到荼靡时，某位可爱的小天使降临人间。  
亚瑟从摇篮里抱起小公主放到奥姆怀中。青年低头看着闭眼奋力吮吸乳汁的小女儿，心里那点忧惧还是顽固地栖息在侧。不过一小会儿工夫，兰狄娅再次陷入绵长的梦乡。亚瑟抱走吃饭吃到睡着的女儿，给她掖好小被子。  
“我怎么觉得孩子出生了你反倒不太开心，而且似乎不是多愿意亲近她。”  
他看着低头慢慢系好睡衣扣子的人，决定当一回业余心理医生。  
“我其实是害怕，”奥姆抬眼看着不远处的摇篮，眉头微蹙，“她那么小那么软，我怕稍微用点力她就会疼会哭。”  
“她是我们的孩子，没有什么好怕的，”亚瑟搂紧他，实在找不出其他安慰的话只能闷声道，“你生她的时候那么疼，她现在疼点儿怎么了？”  
“你就这么对你自己的崽子？”  
奥姆推开他的手，下床小心翼翼地将兰狄娅抱进怀里。他轻轻地拍着婴孩后背的动作还不太熟练，当真是怕用力了一点就会引发哭声。亚瑟看着这一幕，觉得自己以后应该多做少说，避免养猫养狗后家庭地位再次降低。

“她真可爱，”湄拉趴在摇篮边双手捂着心口，“你们再生一个好不好？这个给我。”  
“走开，你的口水都快滴到我女儿身上了。”  
亚瑟抱起兰狄娅慢悠悠地走出卧室，空留湄拉扒着门框哀嚎“我的娃”。奥姆翻着发小又送来的一箱衣服，先选出三两件准备等下过水清洗。  
“我认真的！请把二胎事宜提上日程！”湄拉按住青年的手，“生吧，我养。”  
“可我并不想给你当老实人的机会。”奥姆拍拍她的脸。  
“我哭啦！哄我！”湄拉趴在床沿盯着人，重重地拍着抱枕。  
“她还不到两个月，让我喘口气再说。”  
“也是，等她三四岁再要一个，时间正好，”湄拉支腮，两眼发直地盯着人，“你们都扎堆生孩子了，我却还是一条狗。”  
奥姆闻言忍不住笑，差点崩开小腹的刀口。他收敛神色，又清清嗓子好冷静冷静。

他被胸前绵延不绝的吸咬唤醒。奥姆睁开眼，浅栗色发丝的小脑袋正随着吮吸的动作前后轻晃。  
“你是饿了自己爬过来的？”  
他抱着小女儿在床上半坐起来，一臂开外是被遗弃的襁褓。  
“你像只小蝴蝶。”  
奥姆倒很想看看从小毯子里一点点钻出来的兰狄娅。小婴儿听不懂赞美，只滋滋作响地吸着乳汁，还努力伸手去够另一个暂时不吃的。  
“贪婪鬼。”  
他低头轻轻吻在奶香味儿十足的细软胎发上，嘴角笑容甜蜜。亚瑟从门缝里完整目睹自言自语一脸幸福的青年，准备等兰狄娅睡过去再进屋。

“女儿在旁边，你给我老实一点。”奥姆压低声音警告正在扒自己睡裤的亚瑟。  
“我只是看看刀口的恢复情况。”  
奥姆才不信如狼似虎的Alpha会放过自己。两人刚接了个吻，原本睡得正香的兰狄娅忽然放声大哭。面面相觑后，亚瑟按住想要下床的青年，走到摇篮边抱起哭声嘹亮的小公主。兰狄娅眨巴着湛蓝的圆眼睛直盯男人，霎时收敛住哭声。  
“PaPa,PaPa……”她含糊不清地喊着。  
“你是不想要弟弟还是想独占你Daddy？”  
兰狄娅咂着自己的大拇指，冲奥姆的方向不住伸手。眼看着吃不饱的小丫头又开始拱自己老婆的胸，亚瑟觉得后槽牙一酸。

奥姆提前五个月归岗，用了半上午时间才找回之前的打字速度。Alpha变Omega这事自己没正式宣布过，但明眼人早已清楚并不再多问，奥姆打算就此模糊处理。虽说这样会催生出无数猜测，但“约炮成真爱”的真实故事反倒没有传言来得美好。青年看着锁屏上女儿的安宁睡颜，忍不住轻轻来回摩挲。  
结束一天工作的青年回到别墅，兰狄娅正坐在亚瑟膝上，父女俩大眼瞪小眼玩得不亦乐乎。他脱了西装外套抱过小公主亲了又亲。男人去厨房前想吻一下奥姆，却被女儿捂住了嘴。  
“宝贝，你这样是不对。爸爸们不相爱，怎么会有你呢？”  
亚瑟轻轻啃一口兰狄娅幼嫩的掌心，而后托起奥姆的下巴来了个舌吻。一天未闻的哭声似乎积聚了之前的全部能量，罪魁祸首捂着耳朵快跑着逃开。青年又好气又好笑地哼起歌谣哄她，兰狄娅渐渐停止哭闹，沾着泪珠的大眼睛无比惹人怜。奥姆一一吻干她的泪痕，在兰狄娅抱着自己的脖子安稳听歌后朝厨房里的亚瑟不住丢着眼刀。他有点怀疑没见过几面的小姑子的童年并非真如男人所说那般幸福无忧。

“她一天一个样子，已经长这么大了。”  
湄拉已经能熟练地抱着小公主四处乱晃，逗得兰狄娅咯咯直笑。她不住在她浅蔷薇色的小脸吻着，直到小心眼儿的亚瑟把人夺走。  
“我又不会吃了她，”湄拉不满地噘起红唇，“你好奇怪啊，平时嫌兰狄娅跟你争宠，你们一准备啪啪啪就哭，结果我一来她又变成你私人财产了？”  
“一码归一码，”亚瑟在沙发坐下，由着兰狄娅拽自己头发扯自己衣服，“我的女儿才不让别人占便宜。”  
“佩服，想给您劈个叉，”湄拉一脸嫌弃，“奥姆今天加班？”  
亚瑟点点头，扶住女儿的后背让她站在自己腿上。兰狄娅抓着他衣服一角站得摇摇晃晃，又不住挥手支吾表示想要到男人肩头看看。亚瑟拖着她莲藕般小胳膊小腿放任女儿把自己当树爬。  
“你们两个真有点奇怪，孩子都这么大了，标记这事八字还没一撇。”  
男人笑了笑，想起每天早晨例行的临时标记。奥姆捂着后颈腺体的咬痕瞪自己一眼而后踩下油门绝尘而去的景象，真是又甜又辣。  
“总要等这小丫头长到能寄养出去一段时间，我们再给她造个弟弟。”  
“不！”  
湄拉不可思议地张大嘴，看着忽然小脸绷紧跟亚瑟谈判的兰狄娅。  
“那，妹妹？”亚瑟伸出小指挑开女儿不小心黏在嘴角的一丝头发。  
兰狄娅用力点点头。  
“你跟你斯露德姐姐一样。”  
男人抱着鬼精灵一般的小公主，笑容太阳般耀目。


	11. Chapter 11

奥瓦克斯这天早早剪断了从不离手的雪茄，眼下只能稍显局促地摩挲手杖顶端的雕花。他看着坐在奥姆腿上抱着奶瓶卖力吮吸的兰狄娅心里不住嘀咕。都是因为亚瑟，他的宝贝孙女才会发梢头顶颜色不一，像极了那个杂毛怪。  
她再也咂不出下午茶后冲Daddy不满地摇了摇手里空空如也的奶瓶。奥姆拿出湿巾给女儿擦了擦嘴角手指并示意对方只有这些。兰狄娅舔了舔唇，微嘟起嘴。青年早就注意到父亲一直落在奶娃娃后背上的视线，遂起身将她抱到了奥瓦克斯膝上。  
叱咤商场风云多年的长者一时间有些手足无措，连心爱的手杖滑落在地都未侧目。他空张着两只手不敢抱小孙女，再三犹豫后轻轻放了几根指头到兰狄娅后背。小家伙丝毫不认生，一双湛蓝的圆眼骨碌骨碌地转，紧接着对祖父粲然一笑。  
奥姆见父亲满脸被融化的神情，放心地坐回对面的沙发看书。他翻着财经杂志偶尔不经意地抬头一瞄，这才发现女儿已经扒着奥瓦克斯的肩头，站在他腿上如扯亚瑟长发那样揪住对方精心打理过的灰白头发。  
“兰狄娅，不准。”  
她委屈巴巴地回头看着忽然严厉的Daddy，放开了祖父被凌虐的头毛。  
“你说她做什么？”  
奥瓦克斯轻轻拍着兰狄娅的后背不住哄着，甚至拿了她的手再次放到头顶。小公主非常开心，抱住祖父的脖子啾啾啾地亲了几口。  
“父亲，您不能溺爱她。亚瑟现在都很少让她抓头发了。”  
“他是他，我是我。抓两下又不会怎么样。”  
奥瓦克斯对第三代纵容得很，简直是由着兰狄娅肆意妄为。

亚特兰娜快步走进客厅后看到头发凌乱的前夫不清楚个中缘由。亚瑟拎着岳母大人的行李箱紧随其后，在看到奥瓦克斯头顶的狼藉景象时憋不住地笑出半声。男人轻咳两下掩去尴尬，随后坐到奥姆身边圈住对方光明正大地偷亲一口。  
见了祖母的兰狄娅立即遗忘新欢，她伸手让对方抱而后趴在香软的怀里直视那双与自己一样深邃的蓝眸。  
挂着隐形酸泪的马瑞斯老先生去重新打理头发。奥姆看着亚特兰娜怀中吐泡泡的女儿忍不住笑。小孩子就是有这种魔力，能让心立刻融化成甜软的棉花糖。  
亚瑟觉得小报八卦与家庭和睦比起来不值一文。但是也太瞎扯了，他边看咿呀学语的女儿边忍不住想狗仔笔下的自己——传闻莫玛家大公子有个极大的把柄捏在奥姆·马瑞斯先生手里，因此只得伏低做小，被借种了也不能大声嚷嚷还要在家相夫教子不得有误。  
被连拍两下膝盖的男人回过神看到奥姆冲自己使眼色。他扭头看着风韵正盛的美妇人抱歉地笑而后问对方刚才说了什么。  
“小丫头真的要姓马瑞斯吗？”亚特兰娜逗着孙女，丝毫不介意亚瑟刚才的放空。  
“是，”他点点头，“我跟奥姆一早说好的。”  
“那你们什么时候要第二个？”  
奥姆闻言差点被拿铁呛到，他抬头看向催生团新成员，忍不住伸手掐在男人大腿内侧。亚瑟一脸酸爽，他到现在也没搞懂为什么一提到二胎问题青年就拿自己开刀。问是不敢问的，只敢内心小声逼逼这样。  
“妈，你也要帮我们带孩子吗？”  
亚特兰娜开始给孙女编辫子，漫不经心地答道：“还有人跟我抢吗？”  
“别人就算了，爸那里……”  
“他敢跟我抢？”她蓝眸流转，语气霎时降到冰点以下。  
刚打理完头发重回客厅的奥瓦克斯听到后脊背忍不住轻颤一下。亚瑟注意到岳父跟自己同款的妻管严，忽然释怀狗仔队的胡编乱造——大家都是要吃饭的。

四年后，慈恩港某处海滩。  
一对面容精致的姐妹花正用白沙堆着城堡。相熟的邻居问亚特兰娜那个七八岁模样的女孩是谁，后者笑着回道是另一个孙女。  
斯露德对眼前的小妹妹万分满意，兰狄娅比家里鼓着鼻涕泡的弟弟可爱多了。她伸手将对方垂下的一绺调皮额发拂到耳后。  
“从今以后，我们就是异姓的亲姐妹了！”  
兰狄娅对这个金发碧眼仿佛洋娃娃一般的姐姐很有好感，她抬起头笑眼如月牙儿。

 

中场休息的Omega趴在床上慢悠悠地点燃支香烟。他手肘抵在床沿，刚抽了一口就被人夺下。奥姆直起身跪在床上抱着亚瑟的脖子将嘴里剩余的尼古丁全部送出。看着男人明显被烟味儿呛到皱起的脸，青年那点小恶魔心思得到了满足。自己虽然不算烟民，但好歹会，而亚瑟竟然只喝酒不抽烟。  
“这些年我太惯着你了。”男人折起他的腿，躬身用胸膛抵住对方膝盖。  
“如果还是女儿……”  
水光潋滟的穴口即使被直挺挺地插入也不觉得痛。奥姆轻皱着眉沉下腰将再次硬挺的火棍吞了个彻底。  
“那就接着生。”亚瑟嘴上打趣，心里倒觉得儿子女儿都没所谓。  
“做梦。”  
奥姆白了他一眼，手绕到身后半握男人饱满的囊袋不住抚弄。一把唱歌的好嗓子又开始孟浪，旁听者面红耳赤地离开，乐在其中的一对却丝毫不觉。

湄拉再三保证自己只是来给发情期的AO夫夫送食物补给。谁能想到奥姆叫床声大到在厨房都听得一清二楚。她火速离去，跑车开出了飞机的速度。

暂时从情热里缓过来的人由着对方打理善后工作。内腔的微痛还在，奥姆连打几个呵欠，想起上次此情此景后的床边分手。  
“对不起。”  
亚瑟怀疑自己听错了：“什么？”  
“我下了床不认人。”  
男人松了一口气：“我以为你想离婚。”  
“标记完离婚，不合情理。”  
“怀了孕分手也不是正常操作。”  
“我有好好补偿。”奥姆朝他怀里凑了凑，捞起对方一条胳膊当枕头。  
“那，再做一次？”  
亚瑟按了按青年后颈血痕未退的腺体，又朝他腿间摸。奥姆攥住他的手腕，说了句“明早”。

结束临时旅行的兰狄娅与姐姐祖母一同回到别墅。  
斯露德轻车熟路地去冰箱拿饮料。亚特兰娜看着这个半路冒出来的大孙女，笑着接过她手中的杯子。兰狄娅跑上楼去叫卧室里的爸爸们。她看着床上相拥的一对人，脱了鞋子挤到他们中间。奥姆睁眼看到怀中的女儿，用下巴蹭了蹭她的脸。  
听不懂父女西语对话的亚瑟下床穿衣洗漱。他走出浴室看到床上精灵般的一大一小，深觉此生圆满。

布鲁斯看到来电提示后不住叹气。商业大鳄真是怕了这位张狂到没边儿的鱼贩子。薪水的数额对自己来说不值一提，但要强制业务能力超群的总监提前休假延后归岗真的过分。  
奥姆因这一胎没什么反应，严肃拒绝了再一次的关系户待遇。直到肚子太过显眼，他才交接工作打道回府待产。

兰狄娅从幼儿园回家后又开始倒腾自己那些未拆封的小裙子。亚瑟看着她跑进跑出欢呼雀跃的模样，实在不忍心告诉女儿几个月后要出生的是个小弟弟。湄拉偷摸将装满小男孩衣服的行李箱放进一楼杂物间，随后喊兰狄娅过来一起画画。  
“宝贝为什么想要妹妹呢？”湄拉装作不经意地问道。  
“斯露德姐姐有我这么可爱的妹妹，我也应该有一个呀，不是吗，姑姑？”  
有理有据，难以反驳。她抬头冲厨房里的亚瑟耸耸肩，笑着应一句“当然”。

兰狄娅对Daddy日渐隆起的肚子很是好奇，经常忍不住伸指非常轻地戳一下。奥姆看着她双眼凝神嘴唇微张的模样，想起曾经斯露德也是这样躺在自己腿上撒娇。自己从未想过能在尚算年轻的岁数儿女双全。他看着不远处修剪花枝的男人忍不住矫情时光的魔法。最初看不顺眼的人牵起自己的手走进一眼望到头的安稳婚姻，曾经对园艺一窍不通的亚瑟如今能轻松打理花园。  
膝上轻微的呼噜声将奥姆从回忆里唤醒。他低头看着奶猫样儿酣睡的女儿，伸手替她挡住从蔷薇花廊顶端偷溜而下的阳光。

时入盛夏。  
奥姆午觉醒来后看了一会儿摇篮里的小儿子随后轻声关门去看女儿。他进屋瞧见整齐的床铺觉得不太对劲。梳妆台上压着一张淡粉色的便签，青年拿起来正反两面看完后简直哭笑不得。正面是严肃简单的“爸，我离家出走了”附带一个指向背面的心型箭头。反面是湄拉的字迹——“我带着她去阿斯加德玩儿，半个月以后回来”。  
亚瑟作为知情人自然不担心无故失踪的大女儿，甚至还做了从犯掩护兰狄娅跑路。他哄着怀中刚睡醒的儿子，看到奥姆脸色如常才放心。  
“她就这么不喜欢弟弟吗？”青年捏着那张信笺，轻叹口气。  
科里亚克偏巧这时哭了两声。  
男人竖抱起儿子，轻轻拍着他的背。又是一个鬼灵精怪的小朋友，奥姆这么想着，同时祈求兰狄娅在外做客时不要耍大小姐脾气。

Frigga正在周日的早间集市上挑选还沾着露水的蔬果，摊主边给她装袋边寒暄。  
“我记得你小儿子二胎生的是男孩儿，怎么成小姑娘了？”  
美妇人取出钱包付账，同时笑着回道：“是Loki同事带来的孩子。”  
“这样啊，但这两个洋娃娃长得真有点像。”  
“是啊，一样可爱，”她收好手袋，“再见。”  
“拜。”

 

海天相融处逐渐走出两个黑点。  
奥姆看着涉海而来的亚瑟与兰狄娅，想起那日男人也是这样从水墙中缓缓走出，吊儿郎当地在自己身边坐下，开启了一段不可思议的故事。  
科里亚克坐在推车里望见遥遥而来的父亲与姐姐，激动地拍着小手。

“嘿，兰狄娅，今天的鲑鱼很新鲜。”  
“给我留两条！”  
“好嘞。”  
随意扎着丸子头的少女穿着T恤与热裤，脚踩一双与气质不太相符的黑色胶鞋。她抬起胳膊抹去鬓边薄汗，随后眼尖地发现不远处杀来个怒气冲冲的西装精英。她暗叫一声不好，匆匆蹲下身甩掉手上的胶皮手套准备蹲着开溜。还没等走出柜台，她就听到熟悉的优美嗓音在头顶炸开，一双锃亮的皮鞋随之站到身前空地。  
“起来。”  
奥姆将手中纸袋放到收银台上，捞起叛逆的大女儿让她站好，同时矮下身半跪着给人换鞋。  
“哎呀，Daddy……”兰狄娅从对方手里抢回自己的右脚，扶着奥姆的肩膀穿上那双小白鞋，“我就是过来看看你跟Father邂逅的地方。”  
“这个理由你上次就用过了，跟我回学校。”  
“弟弟怎么又卖我啊！”她哀嚎一声，被奥姆无情带离海鲜市场。

“Father！救我救我！”  
兰狄娅看到副驾的亚瑟，扒住被降下的车窗玻璃死活不肯上车。同样西装革履的男人无奈地拍拍女儿手臂，示意对方稍安勿躁先去后座冷静冷静。她委屈地坐进车厢看见面色不佳的奥姆开始抱怨。  
“Daddy，你这是职业歧视，卖鱼有什么不好吗？Father他当年就是个海鲜贩子啊。”  
“那你问问他有翘课摆摊吗？”  
“爸，你说！”她豪情万丈地拍了一下眼前的座椅靠背，等待友军支援。  
亚瑟望着后视镜紧盯女儿高昂的精致下巴，实话实说：“没有。”  
随后，他满意地看到了忽然垂头丧气的一张浅蔷薇色小脸，这个恶趣味在过去的十六年间持续扩大。  
“所以给我好好上课，别整天想着逃学。”  
“行吧，但是我成年以后，你得给我自由。”兰狄娅认命地抱起一旁的挎包，翻出圆框眼镜戴上。  
“当然。”  
奥姆松了一口气，摸出衣袋里的手机丢给从犯。男人什么都好，就是有时候没什么父亲的样子，纵容长女胡闹。  
成功谈成买卖的小丫头满意地向后一靠，神采飞扬：“老板点歌！Put It Up！”  
“你也太喜欢这首老歌了。”  
亚瑟打开车载音响，翻出女儿常听的歌单。  
“可不是吗？她多像你，现在甚至想继承衣钵去卖海鲜。”  
他边说边剜一眼早已接手家族事务的亚瑟，着实不明白现在每天人模狗样的亚瑟怎么还意识不到纵容女儿辍学的可怕后果。  
“做个海鲜公主挺好的呀。”  
兰狄娅从前排座椅间的空隙探过身去在奥姆侧脸轻吻一口：“Daddy不要生气啦，我保证这是最后一次！”  
“没生气，”他扭头跟对方碰了碰鼻尖儿，“宝贝快坐好，我只剩半个小时的事假了。”  
发色相近的一对父女闻言正色以待接下来的合法飙车。两人在后视镜中互相用眼神奚落对方本质里弱鸡的一面。

保时捷伴着男女的合唱声向沿海高架桥疾驰而去。  
END


End file.
